To Mend the Bond
by Superherotiger
Summary: After six months of separation, Ezra has finally been reunited with the crew. But all is not what it once was. The bonds are still strained, Ezra is no longer the teen they remember and the crew is still haunted by the past. Will the crew blossom into something greater than before, or crumble into the darkness? (Sequel to 'Blood vs Bond'.)
1. A Long Day

**Hey guys! Have you been excited for this story? I hope so. Sorry if it's a little short, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions (From the last chapter of 'Blood vs Bond')**

 **Azulablue92- XD That's probably not very likely, but if I do somehow become famous, I'll be sure to credit you! :D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Me alegra que te guste! : D**

 **Louisemcmullan- And a sequel you shall get! :D**

 **Ichichi05- I hope you enjoy! ;D**

 **Futuristic Laser- Cool! I hope you like it then!**

 **Grigory fayzibayez- Romance between who? (Just so you know, I don't believe in Ezra x Sabine so…)**

 **Starwarsrebels- Yeah, family stuff rules! :D**

 **Idreamstuff- I've already killed Ezra off in one of my other stories and I think everyone would full on rampage if I did it again. XD**

 **Rebels lover- Yeah, I wanted an ending where Ezra could remain with the crew but still see his Dad. Win win each way. And I like your idea! I might just tweak it a little if that's okay. :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Wolfninja0303- Already on it! XD**

 **Guest- That's totally cool. I'm glad you enjoyed 'Blood vs Bond'.**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I'll most likely use it in the upcoming chapters! :d**

 **Spectre14- Yeah! Everyone lives happily! Well… not yet. Ezra still has to mend his bonds with the crew first! :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Awesome! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Janellexleo4eva- Of course! I told you all it would have a happy ending, didn't I?**

 **Angel3132343- Wait no longer! :D**

 **Buruplays2- I hope you like the chapter!**

 **A M3mb3r123- I'm glad you liked it and I know right. Can you believe it's over already? Well… that's why we have the sequel! XD**

 **Ezraismybae- Awesome! I hope you enjoy!**

 **PsychJediPirate- :D**

 **66 Survivor- Then a sequel you shall get! :D**

 **Roxy7699- I'm glad you liked 'Blood vs Bond' and hopefully you enjoy this story too! I also like your idea. :D**

 **Gracie- Sorry it took so long. I was off at camp and I'm also sick. :(**

 **FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects- Aw, thanks! :D**

 **TheUltimateAngela- Well Ephraim doesn't _want_ to hurt/kill anyone unless he has to or they deserve it, but I'm glad you still liked it!**

 **EzraSWrebels- XD I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest- Great ideas! I'll most likely use them in the upcoming chapters! :D**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I rolled over on my bed, kicking the covers off. Looking up at the clock, I realised it was 1am. I couldn't sleep. It had been a _long_ day. It had started off amazingly with my reunion with Ezra, then it had gone downhill when I was almost executed by Ezra's Dad. Then it had gone back up when Ezra re-joined the crew… _Yep. A_ _ **long**_ _day_ …

Part of me was afraid to sleep. I wondered if Ezra would still be there when I woke up, if the previous day had just been an expectant dream.

I sighed and sat up. After throwing some clothes on, I walked into the silent halls of the Ghost. Pushing out with the force, I could sense everyone's signature in deep slumber. Hera was sleeping peacefully, while Zeb and Sabine rested happily. I couldn't sense Ezra, but that was understandable. I could hardly recognise his signature this morning, so I ignored my rising panic.

I stretched and walked into the common room. "Hey," a quiet voice greeted when I entered.

I jumped a little, before settling my gaze of the blue haired teen sitting at the circular table. "Ezra," I sighed in relief. "You scared me."

He stared at me blankly for a moment. "Sorry," he mumbled, looking down at his hands.

I slowly approached and sat down next to him. His presence became more familiar the closer we were but it was lacking the confident swagger it once held. "Something wrong?" I finally asked.

He tapped his finger on the table absently, but made no sign of replying. An eerie silence filled the air, the tension practically suffocating me. I leant back on the seat and tried to relax my tense muscles. My gaze remained on Ezra, who was staring at the table with empty eyes.

"Kanan," he said quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

I let out a sigh I hadn't realised I was holding. "Yes?"

"Who am I?" he asked.

I raised a brow. "Is that a serious question?"

He looked up at me with serious, electric blue eyes. "No, I mean… who do _you_ think I am?"

I folded my arms and thought for a moment, rolling the question over in my mind. "Why?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind," he muttered.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm here for you if you need me."

His eyes glazed over. "But you weren't… _and neither was I_ ," he whispered.

My smile faltered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not who I used to be. Ever since we got separated…" he trailed off, adverting his gaze. After a moment of silence, he continued with a gentle tone "Ever since then, I felt empty. Like I had everything in the galaxy, but none of it could make me happy. I thought you guys could fix me, make me… _me_ again, but you're all different too. I don't… I don't _know_ who I am anymore…"

"Ezra," I sighed. "You can be, whoever you _want_ to be. We choose our own paths. Some just decide to choose poorly."

He looked up at me sadly, guilt and shame still visible in his eyes. "But," I continued. "To me, you're Ezra Bridger. A quick witty, street smart teen who knows the difference between right and wrong. You're the son of Ephraim Bridger, and _my_ padawan."

His gaze downcast. "I hardly deserve that title anymore," he murmured. "But even so, how can I remember that? How will I know that you still want me?"

I frowned, before an idea hit me. "Come closer for a second."

He gave me a puzzled look, but shuffled closer. "Okay, now hold still," I instructed while pulling away a patch of his long, dark blue hair away from the rest.

"Kanan, what are you doing?" he asked as I separated the strands into three piles.

"Well, when I was young, padawans would have a padawan braid to symbolise their rank," I explained while weaving his hair. "When they passed their trials, their master would cut off their braid. It was a very important moment for many students."

"Did your master cut off yours?" Ezra asked.

I froze and stopped halfway through the braid. Memories came flooding back of Master Billaba. How she was murdered by clones without a single warning. How she sacrificed herself to save me. How she ordered me to run with her final breath…

"No," I replied quietly, continuing to entwine the strands of hair. "She died before I could finish my trials."

Ezra turned and shot me a sympathetic expression. I shook the depressing memories out of my mind and smiled. "Hold still," I smirked, tugging on the blue locks of hair.

It wasn't a long braid, and it certainly wasn't perfect, but it was what it symbolised that was more important to us. Once I finished, I pulled the hair tie from my own pony tail to tie off the new braid. "There," I smiled, beaming with pride. "How's that?"

Ezra craned his neck to see it, but since it started behind his ear and fell to just above his shoulder, it was a difficult task. Instead, he felt the entwined hair between his fingers and smiled. "I think it's great," he grinned joyfully.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You'll _always_ be a part of this crew. And you'll always be my _padawan_. If you ever forget that, this will remind you," I said, pointing to the braid.

He gave me a small, but genuine smile. "Thank you… _Master_."

The word made the hairs on my neck stand on end as a charge built up in my chest. It was so unfamiliar, yet _natural_. I smiled and patted his back. "No problem kid. You should get some rest."

Ezra raised a brow. "Kanan, I'm almost 16. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Maybe," I smirked. "But you'll always be a kid in our eyes."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Goodnight Kanan."

I nodded while he headed for the door. "And Kanan," he added, glancing over his shoulder. "Thank you… for everything. I'll do everything in my power to make up for my mistakes."

I hesitated for a moment, before smiling. "I know you will."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it took so long! I had camp, and then I got sick. I'm still currently ill but I was well enough to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought about it, I love to read your reviews!**

 **Also, if you have any ideas for chapters, like how Ezra and the crew grow closer together again, please tell me! I'd love to hear your suggestions! And as always, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	2. A Rocky Road

**Hey guys! I hope you've been excited for this chapter! I think you'll like it! Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Taylor Fireheart- I'm glad you liked the chapter, and hopefully you continue to enjoy future chapters! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Aw, thanks!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Wow! That makes me really happy to hear you're happy! :D**

 **Pokemonsora01- I'm glad you're liking it, and I think you're idea is amazing! It will definitely get used! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Thanks, I'm feeling a lot better now. Hopefully it clears up fully soon. :D**

 **Spectre14- Thanks for the ideas! I actually have two Zeb and Ezra ideas in mind, one that was suggested by a viewer. I can't wait for you guys to read them! :D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **¡Suena como una buena idea! Disfrute del capítulo!**

 **Ichichi05- Yes. There will be more bonding moments throughout the whole crew! :D**

 **TheChosenJedi142- XD I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Rebels Lover- I'm glad you liked it! I still have a few ideas planned, and I can't wait for you guys to read them! :D**

 **Paint the Wolf- Glad you liked it! ;D**

 **Gracie- Yes, hopefully Ezra and Sabine can mend their friendship. But she may still be a little mad about the whole situation. :O**

 **Starwarsrebels- I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too!**

 **Ezra Bridger- Nah. He loves them too much! :D**

* * *

 ** _A Week later…_**

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Dad, I'm fine," I chuckled while talking to the small hologram. "How've you been?"

"Good!" he smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Remember that mission on Tatooine we did? Well, we got in touch with that contact again and managed to buy 10 crates of food for the price of 5! Pretty good right?"

"Yeah! That's great! At least we know the refugees won't go hungry this winter," I smiled.

Zeb and Sabine walked into the common room, and saw me in a conversation with my Dad. "Well, I won't hold you up for much longer. Also Ezra, did you want your things from your cabin? All your equipment and such?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah, that would be awesome. I'll talk to Hera and see if we can arrange a meeting time," I replied.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon! Bye Ezra!" he waved as the image flickered and the connection ended. I stretched and looked up at the other two, who were watching me with both concern and worry. "What?" I asked, making them realise that I'd noticed their odd behaviour. They tried to brush it off, but it was too late. "You two think I'm gonna bolt again, don't you?" I said accusingly.

"Well can you blame us?" Sabine snapped. "That's the third time he's contacted you this week!"

I stood up. "He just wants to know how things are going. Like it or not, he's my family just as much as you are, which means he's no better _or_ worse than you five," I explained, trying to suppress a building tension in my chest.

This was the first time the subject had been brought up since when I first joined. Everyone had been pretty mellow at the beginning, giving me time to settle in again. Kanan, though tense sometimes, did show sparks of his old self every once and a while. Hera was her usual self while Sabine usually kept to herself. And Zeb would play around and punch me, in a brotherly kind of way.

"Wow, we must be _some_ family if you're willing to ditch us for a team of strangers," Sabine scowled sarcastically.

"You think it was easy for me?!" I barked. "You think I _wanted_ to leave you all behind?!"

"If you actually _cared_ about us you wouldn't have left!" she growled.

I took a step closer, straightening to an imposing height. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt-"

"But you did!" Sabine cut me off. "Do you have any idea what you put us through!?"

"I do! You wanna know why?!" I snapped, anger bubbling within. "Because I went through it all too! You're not the only one that got affected by all this!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that when you left us!" she yelled.

"You two! Stop it!" Zeb tried to intervene. Emphasis on _tried_.

"I know Sabine! I know I stuffed up, but I don't need you reminding me every ten minutes!" I scowled, taking another step forward.

She wasn't deterred. Instead, she took a step forward, trying to look taller than she actually was. "I don't remind you every ten minutes!" she defended.

"I'm sorry. Every _five_ minutes!"

"Rrr! You are so frustrating sometimes!" she hissed.

I folded my arms and smirked. "Learn from the best."

"Ah!" she screamed angrily. "None of this would have happened if you just stayed out of our lives in the first place!"

And suddenly, all my fight was gone. The fire that had spurred me on was extinguished with those few words: _Stayed out of our lives._ Was that really what they thought of me? Some mistake that had caused them more grief and pain than joy and hope? I backed away slowly, staring at her with wide eyes. Her expression melted to one of guilt and regret when she realised her mistake. "Ezra, I-"

"No Sabine, don't," I cut her off, putting my hands up in a protective way. "I understand what I did was wrong, I really do… but I just… I-I just…" I trailed off, unable to get the words out. Our attention was diverted to the door that opened with a hiss. "What's all the ruckus?!" Hera asked sternly as Kanan stood behind her.

I hung my head and scurried past them, mumbling "S-Sorry… I just… need to be alone…"

I walked fast to anywhere that was furthest away from the common room. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like the walls were closing in on me. I made my way to the nose gun, collapsing heavily into the seat. Rubbing circles into my temples, I tried to relax my body and instead concentrate on the expanse of space.

 _A mistake…_

 _A pain…_

 _The reason my family couldn't be happy…_

"Had an argument?" a voice asked from behind, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood to talk so can you just leave me alone?" I sulked, not even bothering to see who it was. I felt a hand comb through my hair as I looked up, startled. Hera looked down at me with big, sympathetic green eyes. "If that's what you really want," she said calmly.

She retracted her hand but I quickly reached for it again. "No! Stay… _please_ ," I sighed.

She came around the chair and leaned against the controls. "So, what happened back there?" she asked.

I looked down at my hands. "Sabine was mad because I left you guys, and I got angry at her," I explained. "It kind of escalated from there. She said I should have stayed out of all your lives, and then I ran off because…" I stopped mid-sentence, slowly closing my mouth.

"Because you think it's true?" Hera finished for me.

I nodded slowly. "I keep trying to pull these two worlds together but I end up dividing them further… making it worse," I groaned, holding my head in my hands. "Is it… is it _me_? Am _I_ the reason no one is happy?"

"Oh hun," Hera sighed caringly, bending down so we were eye level. "Yes, you made a mistake. But doesn't everyone? Nobody is perfect, but the important thing is you're _trying_ to fix your mistakes."

"And if I _can't_ fix them?" I asked doubtfully.

She smiled warmly, and threaded her fingers through my hair until she made it to my braid. "Of course you will," she smirked, tugging gently on the entwined hair. "You're one of us."

With that, she stood up and left me to my thoughts. I rubbed the braid between my fingers absently.

 _'_ _You'll_ _ **always**_ _be a part of this crew…'_ Kanan's words drifted through my mind.

I smiled, remembering all the good times we used to have. Playing pranks, chasing Chopper, annoying Imperials… what was stopping us from having that now? I stood up and left the nose gun, making my way back to the common room. I stepped inside to see Sabine talking to Kanan around the circular. They both looked up, Kanan shooting me a sympathetic glance and Sabine standing up, staring at me with wide amber eyes. "Ezra, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those thing and I-"

"Sabine, it's okay. I forgive you," I smiled, walking forward and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I just… don't want to lose you again," she whispered into my ear.

"You won't… _you won't_ ," I hummed reassuringly. "I'm here to stay, and nothing will change my mind."

"Promise?" she asked nervously, wrapping her arms around me.

I glanced up at Kanan, who was waiting with as much expectation as Sabine. I smiled. "I promise." At this, Kanan sighed in relief and Sabine tightened her grip around me. "Good. After all, it wouldn't be the same without you. You're one of us," she grinned.

I raised my hand and twisted my braid through my fingers. "Yeah," I glowed. "I'm one of you."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Obviously not everything went back to normal and there is still a lot of tension within the crew, so that's why I thought this chapter was so vital to include. I hope you liked it and remember, if you have any ideas for chapters, don't be afraid to share them! I have some really good ones in store based off suggestions and I can't wait to put them into action! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	3. Brothers are Forever

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait. This chapter was suggested by Pokemonsora01. I hope you enjoy it everyone! ;D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- I know the feeling. I _need_ more rebels!**

 **Nuyen236- I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **Janellexleo4eva- Thanks! I hope you like this one too!**

 **Kazie- Aw, thanks. And may the force be with you too.**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yeah. I think there needs to be a balance between fluff and conflict. That way it stays interesting! :D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- :D Thanks! And I really loved this chapter suggestion, which is a Zeb and Ezra theme, and was so excited that I could finally use it!**

 **Louisemcmullan- Sorry for the long wait! I promise next time won't be so long. :D**

 **Azulablue92- Aw, thanks for your amazing support! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Disfrute ! :D**

 **Rebels Lover- I'm so glad you liked it! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ezra Bridger- Sure. Just give me a few more details and I'd be happy to do that for you! :D**

 **Gracie- I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too then! :D**

 **Paint the Wolf- Thanks! Enjoy the chapter. :D**

* * *

 **Three days later...**

Zeb's POV

* * *

"Run!" Kanan yelled as we bolted down the port, everyone pushing a crate of illegal weapons. You know, the usual.

There was the hiss of a lightsaber as a blue blur swung in the corner of my eye. "You doin' okay kid?" I smirked.

"Yeah, never better," he grinned, slashing his saber and deflecting a bolt. We continued to run through the large corridors, twisting through the winding halls until we made it to a closed door. "Zeb, Ezra, cover us!" Sabine barked as she started hacking into the panel. I nodded and pulled out my bo-rifle, Ezra getting into a defensive stance. Storm troopers rounded the corner and aimed their guns, but not before Ezra could shoot two of them.

"These ones are mine," he said, deactivating his blade and running forward. He danced around the oncoming firepower and jumped between the remaining troops, swiping them from under their legs. They fell backwards, one quickly recovering and lunging back into the action. Ezra and the trooper wrestled for a moment, before Ezra kneed his stomach and punched him in the face. The trooper collapsed with a satisfying thump.

"Nice one kid," I smiled, lowering my rifle. My eyes widened when I saw one of the troopers reaching for his comlink. "Need reinforcements at sector A3!" he coughed until Ezra kicked him under the chin, making him fall unconscious again.

Suddenly, sirens went off and Ezra's eyes shot open in fear. "Zeb, watch out!" he yelled urgently while raising his hand. I was forced forward by a strong, invisible pull, and pushed out the way of the now active ray shield. I stumbled backwards, startled from the fact I was almost sliced in half.

I sighed in relief as Ezra ran to my side. "You okay?!" he panted.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered, still stunned. "Thanks to you."

He nodded as Kanan ran up to us from the other side of the shield. "Rrr. I hate ray shields," he growled, pounding his fist against the ray. "There isn't much time. Reinforcements will be here soon."

"Don't worry, I've got it," I reassured. "You and Sabine take those crates back to the Ghost, we'll meet you there."

The jedi glanced uncertainly at Ezra, and replied "Be safe you two."

Ezra shot his master a cocky grin. "Aren't we always?" he asked sweetly.

Kanan rolled his eyes and muttered "That's what I'm worried about."

"Don't worry mate, I've got the runt under control," I smirked. "We'll meet you at the Ghost! Go!"

With that, Kanan nodded and Sabine hacked through the door. They pushed the remaining crates down the hall as I ran for a branching hallway, Ezra tailing behind. After a minute of running, Ezra said "I'm not a kid anymore Zeb. I can handle myself."

I turned and looked at him. My stomach churned as I stared at the self-reliant teen. He was so much different now. It was hard to believe this was actually the boy we all once knew, but he was. And he wasn't who we remembered. With graceful lightsaber form, the luck of a smuggler and the strength of a bounty hunter, he was a force to be reckoned with. Not that I would ever admit that to him.

"Let's just get to the Ghost, okay?" I mumbled, adverting my attention ahead.

In a flash, Ezra whipped out his lightsaber and deflected a shot from behind. I stopped and pulled out my weapon just as storm troopers flooded into the hall from both sides. "What's the plan?" Ezra asked nervously as we stood back to back.

"You take the left and I'll take the right," I growled, purple electricity crackling at the end of my bo-rifle.

We exchanged a glance, and with a single nod, we pounced into action. The troopers didn't stand a chance. I punched one of them, smacking another with my bo-rifle and grabbing another by the neck, proceeding to throw him into the others. They went down like bowling pins as I twirled my weapon around, electrocuting one and knocking out another. I gripped onto one of their heads and slammed them into their fellow comrade. I laughed as the last remaining troop bolted in the opposite direction, scrambling to get away from me.

I turned around to see Ezra, kicking and punching the startled troopers. He twisted between their blows fluidly, sometimes making troopers shoot their own allies. I had always wondered why he never used his lightsaber for close combat, but he told me it was because he never wanted to inflict excruciating and long lasting pain on anyone, even if they were a brainwashed bucket head. He said that stunning them with his lightsaber's firing mechanism seemed fairer on the troopers who were just trying to do their job.

Suddenly, Ezra screamed out in pain when one of the Imperial's shots hit the back of his leg. He collapsed onto his knees and was kicked onto his back by one of the troops. They aimed their guns at his head, and with one of their boots restraining the injured teen, Ezra was helpless. I gasped as my vision wavered, memories flooding my mind…

* * *

 _"_ _Zeb, I'm scared," my little brother Chez whimpered quietly._

 _"_ _I know kid, but it's gonna be okay," I tried to reassure, holding him close._

 _There was a loud crack as the door was broken down. I gripped my bo-rifle with one hand, the other grasping Chez's wrist. I didn't breathe, I didn't move. As soon as they turned the corner, they would see us for sure. "Spread out," an unfamiliar voice ordered. "Leave no survivors."_

 _Chez hugged my leg desperately, fear wide in his eyes. "Chez," I whispered. "When I say run-"_

 _"_ _Sir!" a trooper yelled as he came around the corner, already aiming his blaster._

 _"_ _Run!" I barked, activating my rifle. The trooper fired as I threw a vase at his face. He stumbled backwards just as more troopers ran to his aid. "Run!" I yelled again, urging the young Lasat down the hall. He tried to keep up, scrambling over broken glass and furniture. The first wave of bucket heads had been rough, and not all of us had survived, but this was another level. I was practically dragging Chez out the broken down house as we bolted through the torn up streets._

 _I glanced up to see dozens of ships scattering the sky, an Imperial star destroyer hovering above the carnage. Before I even had time to catch my breath, there was an ear piercing bang and the ground shook violently. "Zeb!" Chez held his head painfully. "What was-"_

 _He never got to finish that sentence because another explosion went off, this time much closer. My grip on Chez's wrist released as I fell to my knees, the ground still vibrating. Dust whipped around me as I scanned my surroundings desperately. "Chez?!" I called out. "Chez!? Where are you?!"_

 _"_ _Zeb!" Chez screamed through the dust._

 _I pushed myself up with my bo-rifle, groaning as I held my side in pain. I ran for the source of the scream and pushed out of the cloud of dust. I frantically looked around as another scream rung over the other explosions. My eyes widened in fear as I saw Chez on the ground, a storm trooper towering above him with his boot placed firmly on his chest. The trooper aimed and Chez looked over at me with a terrified expression. "Chez no!" I screamed._

 _BANG…_

* * *

Something snapped inside. A deep rage bubbled and boiled as I gripped my bo-rifle tighter. I roared and sprinted forward, lunging for the troopers. They looked up and gasped as I tackled one to the ground. I raised my bo-rifle, plunging it into the trooper's stomach which made him squirm and twitch before going unconscious. I twisted around to face the remaining two troopers, trembling in fear. One tried to run but I grabbed his collar, pummelling him into the wall and knocking the other trooper out with his unconscious friend.

I took a deep breathe when I realised there were no more bucket heads and instead shifted my attention to Ezra. I ran to his side, bending down next to him. "Ezra, Ezra!" I shouted nervously, shaking his shoulders gently.

He grunted and clutched his wounded leg. "Zeb," he groaned through gritted teeth. "It… h-hurts."

For a moment, I saw Chez, his innocent face twisted in fear. The brother I no longer had because I couldn't save him. Then I saw Ezra, the Ezra I once knew trying to brush the injury off, until it finally came back to him now. The strong willed teen that was willing to admit he when was wrong, willing to accept my help. "I know kid, but's it's gonna be okay," I sighed. "Can you walk?"

He shook his head as I tried frantically to think of a solution. I slung his arm over my shoulder and heaved him up so he was riding my back. Once he'd positioned himself so not to damage his leg, I warned "Hold on!"

He wrapped his arms around my neck and held on as I ran down the remaining corridors. Left, right, forward, knock out troopers, left, right. Bolting down the last corner, I saw the Ghost in the distance. "There!" I exclaimed, pushing my legs further.

We made it in no time as I quickly sprinted up the ramp. Kanan saw his injured padawan and his eyes widened. "What happened?!" he barked.

"I'll explain later," I puffed while walking for the medbay. Kanan was quick to trail behind, unwilling to leave his student. Once we made it inside, the teen slid off my back and hobbled to the nearby seat. I rummaged through the first aid kit until I pulled out a roll of bandages. Ezra was cradling his wound and hissed in pain when Kanan probed too closely. "Nothing too serious," Kanan reported. "No broken bone, just a deep wound. Best to take it easy for a while Ezra."

Ezra nodded, clenching his eyes shut. "Got it," he seethed, lowering his leg.

I walked over and bent down next to him, proceeding to wrap the bandage around the charred crater in his lower calf. "Kanan!" Hera shouted over the internal com. "I need you at the top gun, now!"

Kanan stood up and gave me a grateful nod before reluctantly leaving the medbay. The ship shook a little and leaned, blaster fire audible from outside. I was halfway through fixing the bandage when Ezra said "Thank you Zeb."

"Don't mention it kid," I sighed, continuing my task.

"No, I'm serious," he grunted. "I wouldn't have survived without you, and I'm grateful."

I glanced up at him and smiled, before looking down at his wound again. "Well," I mumbled under my breath. "I couldn't lose another brother."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, shaking my head. "I'm just glad you're okay."

He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. I guess I owe you one."

"Remember our deal?" I smirked, punching his shoulder. He jumped at first and held his arm, before looking up at me curiously. I grinned and tied off the end of his bandage. "We're eternally even."

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? Did you like that brotherly moment there? What do you think will happen next!? Well, you'll have to find out! :D Again, sorry for such a long wait. I was sick, and then my dog was ill, and I have so much going on lately I can't find any time to write a chapter. To add on to that, I couldn't access my account, so I couldn't publish this chapter! So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you thought about it, I love to read your reviews! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	4. Two Worlds United

**Hey guys! I'm so tired at the moment, but hopefully you enjoy the chapter! ;D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Pokemonsora01- Yeah, I love brotherly moments too! :D**

 **Guest- That shall be revealed in time. ;D**

 **FireBirdThePhoenix- Yeah! They are, aren't they? :D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Starwarsrebels- :D I'm glad you liked it! I love family bonding!**

 **Azulablue92- Aw, thanks so much for the support! I talk about the schedule in my 'The Good and Bad news' update, so hopefully that clears some things up. It's just really difficult at the moment with all of my work piling up, but maybe once it's holidays I can figure out a regular routine again. ;D Enjoy!**

 **Rebels Lover- Yeah, Chez is Zeb's little brother that died when the Empire invaded his homeworld. The idea was suggested by Pokemonsora01, which I thought was absolutely brilliant! :D**

 **Guest- I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **Spectre14- Yeah, brotherly love rules!**

 **Wholocked Force-wielder girl- I'm glad to hear that.**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **¡Me alegra que te guste!**

 **Just Inkro- ;D Glad you liked it!**

 **Louisemcmullan- Hopefully there are some more of those moments in season 2! :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I'm so glad to hear that! I'm flattered. :D**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Okay, we're here," Hera sighed.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this," Ezra smiled while looking out at the expanse of space.

I looked outside and frowned. When Ezra had first pitched to me the idea of meeting up with his father, I was obviously sceptical. But when those electric eye shone with joy when I agreed, I couldn't go against my word. Though that didn't mean I had to be ecstatic about it. "Where are they?" I mumbled.

"They'll be here soon," Ezra said, eyes still focused on the stars. I sighed and slumped back in my seat, the tension refusing to leave my muscles. A chill ran down my spine every time I thought of Ephraim, his green blade poised to strike. I hadn't been sleeping well either, past memories and nightmares still haunting my slumber. Even with Ezra being on the same ship, his foreign presence was difficult to latch onto sometimes. About a week ago, I hadn't even realised Ezra was there until I actually saw him, spilling my coffee in the process.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up into my padawan's glinting eyes. "Thank you Kanan," he said gently, expression understanding. "This means a lot to me."

I nodded when Hera suddenly blurted "There!" I turned to look where she was pointing and saw a dark outline. I squinted, confused on what we were searching for. "That's them," Ezra smiled. The dark shape became larger and larger, until I realised it was actually a ship painted black. It was about the size of the Ghost and had big, bold letters on the side spelling 'Cronix'. Next to the letters was the symbol of a phoenix. "Whoa," I gawked as it slowed its approach.

"Come on," Ezra urged excitedly. "Let's go meet them!"

He ran out of the cock-pit and down the hall. I sighed and stood up, about to follow him, until Hera said "And Kanan, try to relax."

"I'm _perfectly_ relaxed," I defended.

She smiled slightly and glanced over her shoulder. "You keep telling yourself that. But at least _try_ to be happy for Ezra."

I sighed and let my shoulders slouch. "Okay, okay, I'll try."

"Good," she grinned, swivelling back to the controls. Twisting on my heel, I walked down the hall and towards the docking back. The Ghost jolted slightly as the Phoenix ship attached to us and presumably docked. Walking down the slight ramp, I saw Ezra standing next to the door with Sabine as Zeb tailed behind me. It slid open when we arrived, revealing that familiar tan faced man. "Ezra!" he bellowed joyfully.

"Dad!" Ezra grinned, walking forward and embracing his father in a hug.

Ephraim returned the gesture and chuckled. "Ah, it's good to see you again."

"Yeah, how have things been?" Ezra asked, releasing from the embrace.

"Really good! I'll have to tell you about it sometime," he smiled, before it faded into a frown. "We can't stay for long though. We'll drop off your things and then be off."

Ezra grew disappointed, but he nodded in understanding.

Glancing over Ezra's shoulder, Ephraim caught sight of the rest of us as Hera trailed up beside me. He cleared his throat and straightened. "I'm glad we could meet on more neutral grounds this time," he said as Ezra stepped aside.

I gave him a sharp nod. "Agreed," Hera stepped forward. "Are the rest of your team with you?"

He nodded. "I just wanted to make sure we were all on good terms first," he explained. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"The damage has already been done," I muttered, folding my arms. Hera glared at me, Ezra gave me the _'what was that?!'_ face and Ephraim stiffened a little. "I see," he mumbled. Snapping out of the tension, he said "Maybe we can be more formally introduced this time. My name is Ephraim."

Sabine stepped forward and shook his hand. "The name's Sabine," she replied firmly.

He nodded and smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you Sabine."

Hera walked forward and shook his hand as well. "I'm Hera," she said simply.

"Ah, the talented pilot," he grinned. "I've heard a lot about you."

Hera glanced at Ezra, who shrugged with a smirk. "Have you now?" she smiled, a sparkle in her emerald green eyes.

Ephraim turned to Zeb as the Lasat grumbled "Zeb." The man nodded and lastly shifted his attention to me. He walked forward, the others stepping aside and watching cautiously. "Kanan," he greeted.

"Ephraim," I replied stiffly, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

It was silent, the tension thick, until Ephraim sighed and said "Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But I honestly don't know what you want from me!"

I frowned. "I don't _want_ anything."

He took another step forward so we were face to face. "That's a lie, and you know it," he growled quietly.

I could sense the others stirring in the background, especially Ezra. "And what would that be?" I replied though gritted teeth.

"You want me out of the picture. You wish I had never come along and ruined everyone's life," he hissed. He quickly swung his fist, which I countered by grabbing his arm. But I quickly realised he wasn't trying to punch me, he'd actually grabbed my hand firmly in a gesture of equality and peace. "But whether you like it or not, we're both Ezra's family. Blood _or_ bond," he whispered so the others couldn't hear. "I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, and in return, I expect you to do everything in _your_ power to protect that boy. Deal?"

I hesitated at first, glancing over him carefully. Finally, I sighed and nodded in agreement. He was right. No matter what, he would always be Ezra's father, just as I would always be Ezra's master. Ephraim stepped back as I saw Ezra in the corner of my eye nod in gratitude. A slight grin pulled at my lips before I quickly returned to my formal posture.

Suddenly, loud footsteps echoed through the halls as a brown haired teen barrelled towards us. "Ezra!" he called joyfully.

"Jai!" Ezra smiled as the two collided. Ezra pinned the boy in a headlock and ruffled his hair while 'Jai' pulled away and punched his shoulder playfully. "So _Morgan_ , how've you been," he snickered tauntingly.

"Oh ha ha Jai," Ezra rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I'm just fine."

The teen glanced over his friend and pointed to his leg, which still had a bandage around it from our mission a few days ago. "Then what's that?" Jai asked curiously.

"Oh, that's just a wound. Nothing too big," Ezra explained while moving his leg experimentally. I was still amazed by how quickly it had healed. Surely that wasn't normal for a blaster wound to be healed in three days, was it?

Heavy footsteps sounded through the corridor as a large, muscular Trandoshan turned the corner, followed by a woman with big hazel eyes. The reptile walked up to the group and examined everyone with curious, slitted eyes. "Ez-z-zra," he hissed happily once seeing his former teammate. "S-s-staying out of trouble, right?"

Ezra grinned mischievously. "Aren't I always?"

Zeb punched his shoulder and chuckled. "You're funny kid," he laughed sarcastically.

The Transoshan snickered along with Zeb and ruffled Ezra's hair. "He's-s-s quite the comedian," he grinned, showing rows of sharp teeth. "I'm Ace by the way," he introduced, shaking Zeb's hand firmly.

"Zeb," the Lasat replied.

Ace hissed, licking the air with his pointed tongue. "You're a great warrior Z-Z-Zeb," he complimented. "I'd be honoured to fight with you any time." Zeb beamed in pride.

"Maybe we can work together sometime?" Ezra suggested.

"Hmm, we'll see," Ephraim said while stroking his chin.

The unknown woman stood next to Hera. "I'm Nora," she introduced, shaking the Twilek's hand. "Nice to meet you Nora. I'm Hera," she replied.

I glanced around as different conversations broke out. Ezra, Jai and Sabine were all chatting with each other while Zeb and Ace showed off their weapons. Hera and Nora were casually talking about random things as I drifted for a moment. _They don't seem that bad. No wonder it was difficult for Ezra to leave._

"Kanan," I voice said, catching me off guard.

I jumped a little, but turned to see Ephraim standing there, a serious expression on his face. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he whispered. " _Privately_?"

I raised a brow. "Why?"

He sighed and glanced over at the others. "It's about Ezra," he hushed.

I looked over at Ezra as the teen exchanged a nervous glance with me. I mustered a reassuring smile, which made him turn back to the others and continue their conversation. I grasped Ephraim's shoulder and led him up the ramp until we were far away enough. "Okay, what is it?" I asked.

His gaze shifted suspiciously as he whispered "Someone is after Ezra."

I frowned. "Who?"

He gripped my wrist tightly and hushed "I don't know who, I don't know why. All I know is that he always seems to find us, and he's a force to be reckoned with. And that's why I'm asking you to watch out for Ezra. He might just be after me, but I can't be sure. Please, _promise_ me you'll keep him safe."

I let it soak in. The fear was radiating off Ephraim intensely and his hands was trembling. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on his shoulders. He stiffened at first, eyes hollow. "I promise. If it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure he's safe."

He nodded slowly. "Thank you Kanan," he wheezed. "I know you won't let me down."

I sighed and released my grip. "For Ezra," I promised, pounding my fist on my chest as a kind of unofficial oath. "Blood or bond."

He nodded in gratitude. "For Ezra. Blood _and_ bond."

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? How did Ezra heal his leg so quickly? Who is this mysterious person chasing the rebels? How will Ephraim ever make it up to Kanan? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I really appreciate all the support you guys have given this story! :D But it's really late now and I'm soooo tired! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	5. Control and Power

**Hey guys! Wow! Has it really been over a month since the last chapter? Man. Time sure flies doesn't it? XD Sorry about the long wait. It took me a while to find the right inspiration for this chapter, but I think I've finally got it. Hopefully you enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Disfrute del capítulo entonces! ;D**

 **Spectre14- Why are so many people after Ezra? *Shrugs* Maybe 'cause he's just that awesome. XD**

 **Paint the Fangirling Wolfdog- You'll have to find out. ;D**

 **Azulablue92- Aw, I'm glad!**

 **Louisemcmullan- I'm so glad you're enjoying the stories! :D**

 **Phoenix's Crystal LightSaber- Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Rebels lover- XD I appreciate you taking the time to type that. You have a great day too! :D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- I think that's a very valid guess. But you'll have to find out for sure soon! ;D**

 **Elsa Skywalker- :D Awesome! I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Aleesa Jordan- Aw, thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Okay, so we're going to need a distraction here," Kanan explained, pointed to a hologram Chopper was displaying. "Sabine, Ezra. I expect you to handle that."

Sabine smirked. "A few miracles should do the trick."

I grinned, lounging back in my chair confidently. "Ah, it'll be easy," I yawned dramatically.

Kanan raised a brow, but turned back to the hologram and resumed "Zeb and I will be heading along this trail. We're only a few halls down, so if trouble breaks out, regroup at this intersection." As Kanan continued debriefing us all, a cold shudder ran down my spine, blood turning to ice. My brows furrowed, the force whistling eerily into my ears. Slowly, Kanan's voice was drowned out by a wispy wind, my fingers twitching and muscles tensing. I closed my eyes and opened myself to the force, trying to find the message it was so desperately trying to tell me.

 _"_ _When these bombs go off, we're going to run as fast as possible. Got it?"_ Sabine's voice soothed. My eyes shot open, but I was surprised to see that Sabine hadn't talked. In fact, she wasn't even looking in my direction. I shook my head, attempting to focus on Kanan's rhythmic voice instead, but failing. The more I tried, the more my visioned blurred, head pounding and palms sweating. _"You honestly think you can save your master boy?"_ a robotic voice taunted.

I clawed desperately onto consciousness as images flashed past my vision, voices screaming in my skull. _"Surrender, and we_ _ **might**_ _let you live,"_ the cold voice snickered. A sleek, black figure leaped in front of me, a red blade poised at my face. _"Poor baby Jedi. You should have stayed with your father,"_ she chuckled behind the metal mask. The female was suddenly blown away by a gust of wind, reforming into an unconscious Kanan lying on the floor, blood staining his torso and face. The voices got louder and louder, almost deafening me as I clenched my eyes shut.

 _"_ _Kanan needs help…!"_

 _"_ _Hm. Finally. A prize worthy of my time…"_

 _"_ _You weakling. You can't even protect your own padawan …"_

 _"_ _Don't do it Ezra…!"_

 _"_ _I cannot land Spectre 6…!"_

 _"_ _You called…?"_

 _"_ _Ezra…!"_

I gasped, suddenly getting dragged out of the strange experience and back into reality. I bolted upright, panting heavily and eyes wide. "Ezra," Kanan repeated, shaking my shoulders gently. "Are you okay?" I shifted my gaze to return Kanan's stern stare, turquoise orbs full of concern. Sucking in a deep breath, I murmured "F-Fine… I'm fine."

Kanan frowned, obviously unconvinced. "I'm serious," I grunted, shrugging out of his firm grasp. I stood up, heading for the door until Kanan gripped my shoulder again. "Ezra," he started, expression softening. "It's my job to be there for you. And I can't if you keep blocking me out like this."

Stabbing pains hit my chest as I inhaled sharply, my eyes fluttering shut. So many times had Dad also attempted to help me, which many times I would refuse. But this was different. I had made my mistakes, and I had to mend the bond I had broken. Grabbing Kanan's arm, I led him gently out of the common room and into the hallway. Once the door was closed, and I was sure that the others couldn't hear, I explained "Look Kanan, I don't mean to push you away. But it's just instinct, you know?"

He nodded in understanding. "Will you tell me what happened back there? You kind of blanked out," he pointed out.

I sighed, combing a hand through my hair. "I… had a vision," I answered quietly.

He immediately perked up with curiosity and suspicion. "Of what?"

"I… don't really know," I replied, shaking my head quickly. "It was kind of fuzzy, and it all happened so quickly."

Kanan placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Thanks for telling me. But remember, don't be too quick to take it literally. I'll admit, you're a lot more powerful than you used to be, but your vision can still be clouded."

I nodded slowly. "I know…." Something itched in the back of my mind, urging for me to speak but my lips sealed tight.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Kanan asked curiously.

I considered it for a moment, before shaking my head numbly and replying "No. Everything's fine."

Kanan smiled, patting my shoulder and walking back into the common room. I reluctantly followed as my mind lingered on the masked female in my vision. Little did my master know that I'd actually met the mysterious figure before, about a month ago. It was impossible to forget her taunting, altered voice as her crimson blade grazed over my shoulder. Her submissive, robotic minions that sent an electric shock through your muscles when it latched on. Or even her fluid fighting, dodging Dad's green blade swiftly as I struggled to be released from my restraints. Yes, the Seventh Sister was unforgettable, and _not_ for good reasons…

* * *

Sabine and I slipped through the relatively quiet halls, besides the occasional patrol and oblivious droid. We lurked in the shadows, awaiting orders to create the distraction. We approached the target, but found that two Stormtroopers were standing guard at the entrance. "Here," Sabine whispered, handing me two, half-sphere bombs. "We won't be able to get past the guards, so you need to use a Jedi mind thing to get through. Then place these on the cargo crates and come back."

I nodded, gripping the explosives gently and strolling out of the shadows. When the light shone on my figure, the two Imperials cocked their guns and aimed. I raised my hands, wrapping my will around their weak minds and saying "You will let me pass."

"We will let you pass," one repeated blankly, lowering his gun and relaxing his muscles.

I continued to advance forward, but the second trooper had stronger defences, shaking his head and fingering the trigger shakily. I frowned, fingers curling as I ordered "You _will_ let me pass."

The man became disoriented, almost losing his balance as he clawed his head in pain. "N-No!" he growled, pushing me out of his mind with whatever strength he had.

I continued forward until I was right in front of him, baring my teeth and forcing my presence into his every thought. "You _will_ let me pass!" I barked, my will chaining his mind like a slave. The trooper screamed in agony, collapsing to his knees and shaking violently, until suddenly going still and silent. My expression softened for the man, but I kept my hold firm. "You. Will. Let. Me. Pass," I repeated slowly and quietly.

He was silent, arms hung limply by his sides, until he replied robotically "I… _will_ , let you pass."

Reluctantly, I released the invisible grasp on his mind, walking past the two troopers casually. The first one was behaving like nothing had happened, but the second one was still kneeling on the ground, shoulders slumped and head ducked low in exhaustion. I pitied the trooper, a slight tinge of shame seeping into my mind. Dad had always warned me of breaking someone's mind if you're will was _too_ powerful. I didn't mean to hurt him, but the mission was more vital. So, that's why I quickly placed the bombs on the cargo crates and slipped back through the shadows until I made it back to Sabine.

Once I was safely back behind cover, she explained "When these bombs go off, we're going to run as fast as we can. Got it?" My blood suddenly chilled, remembering those exact words from my vision. I swallowed the lump in my throat and croaked "Got it."

Sabine nodded, switching on the com and reporting "Spectre 1, the bombs are in place. Waiting for your cue."

Surprisingly, all that replied was a thick layer of static. "Spectre 1?" she repeated as I bent down beside her. My nerves started to race when there was no response. Patting my lightsaber reassuring, I reached out through the force to find Kanan's signature. But all I found was darkness. A cold, luring presence clouding my vision. "Do you hear that?" Sabine asked quietly. I listened carefully, taking in every creak and every squeak. That's when I heard it. Blaster fire. And a _lot_ of it.

Suddenly, Zeb came barrelling down the hall, about 10 troopers on his tail. I sprinted forward, using a force push to knock them off their feet and then whipping out my lightsaber. Using the stun feature, I stopped any who tried to get up, but it seems they'd called for back-up. More troopers came funnelling out of the next entrance, Sabine running up to beside me and pulling out her blasters. With one hand I activated my blade and with the other I pulled out my pistol, using a deadly combination of blocks, stuns and laser bolts. Once the first wave was finished and a second wave was preparing, I ran over to Zeb who had taken shelter behind some crates. "Zeb! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, until I saw his shoulder that was had a deep, bleeding cut dragging down to his elbow. My eyes widened, face paling. "What happened?!" I suddenly demanded.

"Inquisitor," he groaned through gritted teeth. "Kanan… fight… door broken…. Kanan needs help!"

I wasted no time, springing up and bolting through the passageway, mindless of the laser bolts whizzing past me. I slashed my lightsaber back and forth, deflecting bolts right back at the troopers that were dumb enough to shoot. My surroundings seemed to blur as the force urged me forward, running straight into the dark presence. The cold was radiating behind the upcoming door as I skidded to a halt, jammed my blade into the metal and cut a circle through the entrance. With a simple kick of my boot, the door fell through and I quickly scrambled in, searing my shoulders slightly on the hot metal.

My wide eyes scanned the surroundings quickly, immediately taking in Kanan's limp form lying unconscious on the floor. His blade had tumbled out of his grasp, the weak rise and fall of his chest the only source of comfort. Cuts and scorches laced his shoulders, chest, arms and hands, blood smeared over his face. And above him stood none other than the Seventh Sister. I growled in anger, shifting into a fighting stance and flexing my muscles. "Well, well, well," she snickered, the black mask sliding back to reveal her yellow tinted skin and black, empty eyes. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

My brows furrowed. "Well," I sneered, leaping forward. "I never like to miss out on a party!" I slashed my blade down, crimson red clashing with sky blue as she stumbled backwards from the blow.

She regained her balanced, smirking slightly. "You've definitely improved from when we last met… Hm. Finally. A prize that might be worth my time."

The grip on my saber tightened as Kanan released a painful moan. I glanced down at him, the sight a horrifying murder scene as turquoise eyes cracked open, staring up at me blankly. I flinched when he tried to lean up, but grunted and fell back down. "You honestly think you can save your master boy?" the Sister taunted. I grinded my teeth, shaking my head and turning back to my opponent. There would be time to fix Kanan later. For now, I had to make sure we both survived.

The Seventh Sister strolled slow circles around me, red blade skimming the cold metal floor. "I was surprised when I realised the Cronix Squadron didn't have my favourite padawan learner," she grinned deviously, dark intentions lurking behind those sickly gold eyes. "After all, you were your father's most prized possession."

I growled, blade raised defensively to protect both Kanan and I. She sighed disappointedly, continuing "But who'd have guessed you'd trade your worthy and noble Father for this useless runt. Well, I guess it'll make my job easier."

I glanced down at Kanan, who had obviously taken offense to the remark and tried to get up again, but failing miserably. He coughed out blood, eyes shifting around groggily. I winced at this, but held my defences strong against the dark warrior. "Make it easier on yourself," she stated harshly. "Surrender, and we _might_ let you live." A cruel grin spread across her face as my anger bubbled to the surface.

"Never!" I yelled, lunging forward with my blade poised. In a bright flash our blades clashed again, her heels skidding back as I pushed my weight against the swords. She grunted, before kicking my shin and trying to slash. I quickly recovered, blocking her blade and using my spare hand to punch her in the face. She stumbled backwards, clasping her nose in agony. Her eyes filled with rage as she typed something on her wrist pad. Three of her little minion droids floated into view. My eyes narrowed as I smirked "Too afraid to fight me yourself?"

She bared her teeth, pointing at me. Suddenly, the droids flew forward, shooting small pulses of electricity. I stumbled backwards while trying to avoid them, but one latched onto my shoulder and sent a horrendous shock through my muscles. I gritted my teeth, using my blade to cut the droid in half while that arm remained completely useless at my side. She smiled, taking pleasure from my pain. "You'll pay for what you did to Kanan," I hissed.

She arched a thin brow, raising her hand effortlessly and causing my throat to close off. I gasped for air, instinctively clawing at the invisible force while I was lifted into the air. "Poor baby Jedi. You should have stayed with your father," she chuckled, clenching her hand into a fist. Small dots started sprinkling my vision, my head feeling light and nauseous. I could see her turn to Kanan, who was struggle to stand on his feet as he watched the scene helplessly. "You weakling," the Sister scowled at the man. "You can't even protect your own padawan. And now, he will pay the consequences."

While the corners of my vision began to fade, I managed to reach for the emergency button on my wrist. _"Use this homing beacon whenever there's an emergency, okay?"_ Dad had told me while attaching the new feature to my comlink just before he left. I figured now would be a really good time for him to show up.

Gasping weakly as I clawed onto consciousness with exhaustion, I was about to give up, when sudden energy rushed through my veins and I broke out of her invisible hold. I collapsed to the ground, the Sister stumbling back from an unseen force. My anger finally flood out, raising my hands and holding her in a choke of my own. I pulled her closer, skin going pale as she wheezed for breath desperately. My eyes narrowed as I grabbed her throat, pushing her down so she was staring up at me from her knees. "My will is _far_ more powerful than yours!" I barked intimidatingly. "I have twice the power you will ever have! And since you seem to love power so much, maybe you'd like a demonstration?"

Her eyes widened with fear, strangled gasps still escaping her mouth. "Don't do it Ezra!" Kanan called desperately, watching me with wide, pleading eyes. At the sight of Kanan's beat up state, my anger slowly dissipated. I shifted my gaze back to the Seventh Sister, reluctantly releasing the grip on her throat. She gasped and coughed, falling down to her hands and knees as she tried to regain her breath. But I wasn't waiting around for that, bolting to Kanan's side and slinging his arm over my shoulder. He groaned, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut in pain before muttering "Let's go."

There would be another time to deal with the Seventh Sister, but for now, I needed to help my master. I pulled out my comlink while quickly leading Kanan through the winding halls. "Spectre 6 to Ghost. We need a pick up. Now!"

There was a static phase, before Hera's voice replied "I cannot land Spectre 6! TIE's are all over me!"

I groaned, still urging Kanan forward and ignoring the blood that was starting to stain my clothes. "Spectre 4, Spectre 5, get to landing platform A! We'll meet you there!" I huffed, Kanan in agonising pain but still trudging on.

"On it Spectre 6," Sabine answered. "But the Ghost can't land."

"I know! Just meet me there!" I barked, silencing the com. I took a quick moment to lay Kanan down behind some crates, an exhausted sighed escaping his lips. Blood was still trickling down his face from a wound on his forehead, his eyelids fluttering closed. "No, no, no," I murmured, shaking his shoulders gently. "Come on Master, just a little longer. Stay with me. We're almost there." He groaned, eyes struggling to stay open. Sucking in a sharp breath, I raised my hand to his forehead and opened myself to the force. All the noise drowned out, my muscles relaxing and mind reaching past Kanan's pain. And through the force, the bleeding ceased and the flesh healed. "C'mon Master," I whispered, welcoming his presence into mine. "Just for a little while."

After a moment, his eyes cracked open slowly, cyan orbs glancing at me drowsily. I smiled, removing my hand from his now healed forehead. "Okay," I started, slipping his arm over my shoulders again. "I know it hurts. But I got you. We're almost there." He replied with a groan but followed obediently as I heaved him up. Then we once again continued our journey, which thankfully wasn't much longer. I saw the others up ahead, waiting at the docking bay impatiently. When they saw us coming, they were at first relieved, but then realised Kanan's condition and gasped. We walked into the sunshine, Kanan squinting from the bright light as we glanced up.

It was true, the Ghost was being chased by multiple TIE fighters and was in an intense air battle. _'C'mon Dad! Anytime now!'_

As if answering my thought, a black, sleek ship swooped into view, blasting one of the TIE's into oblivion. "You called?" Dad chuckled over the comlink. I smirked as the pilots became disoriented, scattering momentarily and chasing after the Cronix instead. Hera took the opportunity to land the Ghost, opening the ramp quickly. "Zeb, Sabine, act gun! I'll help Kanan," I grunted while we scrambled into the ship. They didn't hesitate, bolting up the ladder as Hera lifted off. Kanan wouldn't be able to make it to the second floor, so I laid him gently against the wall and slumped down next to him. We both panted heavily, Kanan moaning and finally falling in to his exhaustion.

My comlink buzzed to life, Dad's voice reporting confidently "Ghost crew, you're all clear. Make you're jump before the TIE's regroup."

I sighed, raising the comlink to my mouth and mumbling "Thanks Dad. We owe you one. I'll contact you when we're all safe."

"M'kay son," he replied. "You take it easy now."

I nodded blankly. "You too," I wheezed, ending the line and leaning against Kanan limply. But this was no time for rest as I remembered his many injuries and twisted to face him. His shirt was stained red, breathing weak but steady. I fumbled to loosen his shoulder guard, a moan of relief escaping when I pulled it off. Pulling a utility knife off my belt, I was about to slice through Kanan's jumpsuit when he pushed my hand away defiantly.

I frowned. "Kanan, I need to inspect your wounds. And you're too injured to take your shirt off manually," I explained.

"Ezra-"

"Just hold still," I interrupted firmly, tearing through the fabric with the knife's sharp edge. He rolled his eyes lazily, but remained still as I peeled off the blood stained garment. I stood up, pulling out the closest medkit and setting it down next to my master. He watched intently as I grabbed a clean cloth, but I winced when I saw the multiple burns and cuts lacing his skin. One particularly large wound was on his shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. I sighed, leaning over and pressing the cloth against the cut, rewarded with Kanan hissing in pain.

"Sorry," I sighed, dabbing the blood and soaking it up with the cloth. Throwing the rag to the side, I shifted into a meditation position on my knees, taking a deep breath and opening up my mind. "Now, I need you to stay still and quiet while I do this, okay?" I explained.

"Do what?" he croaked nervously.

I reached out a hand, my palm resting over his injured shoulder as I closed my eyes. _"To force heal, you need to find a measure of peace and reach out past the pain. Pain is just an illusion. Get past that, and you can accomplish anything,"_ Dad's teachings rung through my mind as I focused. And just like before, the noise drowned out and the shudders and shakes of the ship faded. The air became still, Kanan's cold skin warming up under my touch. He let out a relieved sigh as I snuck a peak of how it was going. The bleeding had stopped and the raw flesh was mending, Kanan's expression a picture of pure awe. "T-thanks," he stuttered as I pulled my hand away.

"No problem," I smirked, wiping the blood off my hand with the rag.

He glanced up at me, teal eyes wide with amazement. "How… w-where did you learnt that?" he stammered.

I smiled gently, dragging over the medkit and pulling out some bandages. "My Dad," I explained while wrapping the cloth around his arm. "It took a while to learn, and Dad can still do it quicker. But you know… practise makes perfect."

Kanan frowned, gaze down casting. "Something wrong?" I asked while beginning to heal another wound.

His eyes became hollow and vacant, refusing to meet my gaze. "She was too powerful," he murmured, voice hoarse and dry. "I couldn't… you almost… she almost…"

My brows furrowed, concentration breaking. "Kanan, the Seventh Sister is a lot stronger than other Imperials. I mean, she even makes Dad look like a youngling," I reasoned, tying the bandage off and beginning on another.

"But she's right," he muttered, glancing up at me. "You should have stayed with your father. He's a lot stronger, and powerful and teaches you far better than I can-"

"But he's not my Master," I cut him off, eying him intently. " _You_ are."

He sighed, shaking his head slowly and his lip pulling into a thin line. My expression softened as I sat down fully so we were eye level. "Kanan," I started, but he still wasn't looking at me. I frowned. "Kanan." Begrudgingly, he gazed up at me with reluctant turquoise eyes. "You see this symbol?" I said, gesturing to the red phoenix symbol on my jacket. "That is the mark of the Cronix Squadron. Now you see this?" I tugged on my braid gently, Kanan staring at it blankly. "That is the symbol of a padawan. And it also means I'm part of the Ghost crew. If I'd wanted to stay with my Dad, I would have. But I didn't. And that was _my_ choice. Do you understand?"

He hesitated, before nodding slowly. "I do," he replied.

I smiled gently, pointing to his heart and then pointing to mine. "We've got a bond, which is one of the strongest things out there. And nothing's going to change that. Who cares what the Seventh Sister thinks? She's weak… up _here_ ," I said, tapping on my head.

Kanan smiled and replied "You always know what to say, don't you?"

I smiled slyly, pushing myself up and onto my feet. "I'll come back later and help with your injuries. But let Hera take it from here," I smirked as Hera slid down the ladder.

The Twi'lek gasped once seeing Kanan's condition, running to his side quickly and fussing motherly. Kanan groaned, rolling his eyes and calling sarcastically " _Thank you_ , padawan."

I grinned, shooting him a two fingered salute and bowing slightly. "You're welcome Master."

* * *

 **Wow. That was a really long chapter. XD Again, sorry for such a long wait. It took ages to come up with the right inspiration, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it though, and it answered some of your questions! And just to clarify, the mysterious person Ezra's Dad was talking about last chapter is** ** _not_** **the Seventh Sister. Okay, that's all for now! Only 3 more days and then I can see The Lost Commanders! I'm so excited! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	6. Resolve

**Hey guys! Wow! Day two of the 'Super Marathon'! If you didn't know, I'm having a marathon of all my stories, so every story that I have in progress will get updated! :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's going to be an Ezra and Hera one! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue- Yeah, sorry it takes so long. XD Enjoy the chapter though! :D**

 **Ahsoka1996- The wait is over! Woo!**

 **Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf- Yeah. Have you seen stealth strike yet? That one was AMAZING! :D**

 **Rebels Lover- Don't worry, I love to read your reviews man! They always make me smile! :D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Hera Ezra bonding coming your way!**

 **Coral Iturbe- Estoy tan contenta de que haya disfrutado el último capítulo ! Espero que disfruten de este uno también !**

 **Midnight Luna- Don't worry. I have some really good ideas coming up. *Laughs like a maniac***

 **ElsaSkywalker- I'm so glad you're enjoying it! This one will be less action packed, but have a lot more emotions involved. I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Purple Turtles- In due time, my friend. ;D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Kanan, hold still," I muttered in frustration while unravelling his bandages.

He hissed in pain, wincing when his wounds made contact with the cool air. "Careful," he protested as I placed the blood stained cloth on the table.

I sighed, clasping my hand tightly on his shoulder where the relatively fresh cut still lay and watching him groan in agony. "Ezra!" he snapped, trying to shrug out of my iron grasp.

But I held firm, brows furrowing. "You gonna let me do this or not?" I asked assertively.

The man's lips drew into a thin line, his eyes narrowing into a deathly glare. I knew that he hated being in his weakened state, but force healing was the quickest way for his injuries to heal. And after a tense moment, he grimaced and replied begrudgingly "Just make it quick."

"Ya know," I started, shifting in my seat to a more comfortable position. "Dad could have these healed in half the time I could. I'm sure he'd be willing to help."

Kanan rolled his eyes, shoulders slumping slightly. "No thanks," he muttered while I continued to apply pressure to the cut.

I frowned. Sometimes, I wished those two would get along. They would make such a good team if they worked together, and they could both teach each other valuable lessons. No one knew how painful it was to watch the two most important people of their life practically hate each other due to something _they_ did. It was like torture.

But as I applied an anti-inflammatory liquid to Kanan's flesh and he grinded his teeth in misery, I remembered what he had gone through in the months I wasn't there. How he had every reason in the galaxy not to trust my father. How while already in his weak state, he needed someone he could trust and turn to for support. And I guess that was me.

My expression softened, aware of the pain that he'd been experiencing in the past few days. He wasn't sleeping well, and he couldn't move around too much or he'd strain his muscles. I always felt upset and protective whenever I saw him grunt or groan when something made contact with his torso or arms, or when he tried to reach for something and found himself in excruciating pain. And even though my force healing sessions were helping the wounds to improve, the Seventh Sister had really carved Kanan up. Every time I thought about it I just wanted to punch something… most preferably her face, but that could be saved for another time. For now, my focus was purely on helping Kanan recover.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly while beginning to heal his shoulder through the force.

Kanan sighed, dragging a hand down his face lazily. "Tired. Aching. Exhausted. The usual," he replied drearily.

I smiled weakly, patting his shoulder gently and saying "Well, you'll be glad to know your injuries are getting better. A few more days and you should be fine."

He nodded, a slight glint of relief in his cyan eyes. My attention was broken when Chopper barrelled into the room, holding a black marker in his metal claw. "WHO DID THIS?!" Zeb's voice boomed from down the hall. Chopper whirled in distress, throwing the marker to me and scurrying away. I fumbled to catch it just ask the Lasat stormed into the common room with a furious expression. My eyes widened when I realised the thick, bold moustache and eye patch that was drawn onto his face, unable to contain my laughter from the sight.

Zeb's gaze narrowed at the pen in my hand. "You!" he snarled.

I suddenly froze, blood chilling. "Wait, Zeb, it's not what it looks-"

But the Lasat had already leapt forward with a fierce roar, grasping my jacket and lifting me up into the air. "Cocky kid! Think you can just do this to me and get away with it?!" he snapped.

I struggled in his iron grip, before smirking and replying "Come on. If it was me, I would have used some of Sabine's paint as well."

Zeb growled, raising his other hand in a threatening fist. I just chuckled, twisting away and side stepping to behind him, proceeding to tackle him to the ground playfully. I held his arms behind his back to pin him down, yelling over his protests "Say it! Say 'Ezra's the best and I'm a stinky Loth-rat!'"

"Never!" Zeb boomed, yanking away and reversing the lock so I was pinned instead. He laughed loudly, until I wriggled from his grasp and tackled him again.

This process seemed to repeat for a few minutes, one pinning the other and then switching again, until I finally held him in a tight headlock. "Say it! Say it!" I groaned, unsure how long I could keep the beast restrained.

He gasped and gargled, until wheezing "Fine! You win!"

I grinned. "Not that. Say it Zeb! Just say it!"

"Fine! Ezra's the best and I'm a stinky Loth-rat!" he called out, voice echoing off the walls.

I smirked, releasing my hold and brushing the imaginary dust off my shoulder with pride. "See? Wasn't that hard," I snickered, standing up.

Zeb growled, but wisely chose not to engage again. Kanan was still lounging back, just watching with amusement and waiting for me to return to our healing session. Suddenly, Hera's voice rung over the intercom. "Can someone please bring the spare re-enforced coils to the Ghost's engine room?" she asked. "Oh, and some plasma conduit thanks."

Zeb pushed himself up and tried to wipe the marker off his face, only causing it to smudge more. He groaned. "Whatever. I'll-"

"No," I interrupted firmly. "I'll go."

He raised a brow, but shrugged. "I'll be cleanin' my face if anyone needs me," he muttered, walking out of the common room with slouched shoulders.

I turned to Kanan, who watched me with vacant eyes. He sighed and reached to wrap his shoulder up again with some fresh cloth. I smiled sympathetically, saying "Later, I promise."

He nodded in understanding, but I knew that he wanted my force healing more than he let on. Even though they hurt initially, I could always sense the relief that flowed from him when we were finished.

I decided not to waste any time, walking out of the common room, finding the supplies Hera needed and travelling to the engine room. It was kind of cramped inside. Pipes, exhaust vents and different mechanical parts making up the constricting maze. Finally, I found the Twi'lek on her back, adjusting some wires in the panel above. "Hey," I greeted softly.

She glanced up, oil and grease splatters on her face. Her crystal green eyes shone brilliantly while a warm smile lit up her features. "Hey Ezra. Just place them down there, thanks," she said before returning back to her work.

I nodded, placing the box on the ground. "I wasn't sure which coils you wanted so I just brought them all," I explained.

She nodded. "Thank you."

I turned to leave, but hesitated. Instinct took over as I glanced over my shoulder and asked "Do you need any help?"

She thought for a moment, before replying "Actually, yeah. The bolt on this pipe is jammed, and I can't get it off. Think you can help?"

I smiled, getting onto my knees and shifting to beside her till I was on my back as well. "Sure, which one?"

"Here," she directed, handing me a wrench.

I grasped the tool tightly, connecting it to said screw and twisting as hard as I could. It really was stubborn, and flakes of dust drifted aside with every creak and groan. I grinded my teeth, giving one last push until the bolt finally spiralled out. Hera watched me with admiration. "Wow," she gawked. "I've been working on that for an hour. You really have gotten strong, haven't you?"

She slid her way out from under the panel, me following close behind. I smirked, answering "Yeah. Ace used to teach me hand to hand combat when I was living on the Cronix."

Hera smiled lightly. "Did you thank them for saving us before?"

I nodded. "That's just what they do. They just want to help people… like you guys."

"They seem extremely nice," Hera pointed out while sorting through the box of equipment.

I smiled, remembering all the fun times I had with the others. How we laughed, lost, and triumphed as a team. "Yeah. They were pretty good," I chuckled. "Ace would tease me every once and a while, but when it came down to it, we always had each other's back. There was this one time when we were just goofing off, and I jumped on his back and wrestled him. I lost pretty quickly, but that was when he started teaching me how to fight. But, I'm sure he'd still beat me if I tried today," I laughed, reminiscing on my past with the brotherly Trandoshan.

"And Jai is like my little brother," I continued joyfully. "He's a few months younger than me, and even though he doesn't like to admit it, I still have a lot more experience than him. We joke around, have fun and try to brighten everyone's day. It kind of reminds me of Zeb and I… except Jai took my role and I took Zeb's…" I trailed off for a moment, expression darkening. Sometimes I wondered how Jai was doing. He had seemed so excited to see me last time and expressed how boring it had been while I was gone. And even though I had covered it with a sarcastic grin, guilt had actually started to settle in my stomach ever since.

Hera placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, realising my drifting attention. "That's nice. He's seems like a very nice kid," she said, regaining my focus.

I laughed, adding "He is. And his mother, Nora, is also really great. She's like you… kind of. But she's very quiet and doesn't usually get involved with physical battles unless she has to. She's more like the glue that keeps everyone together and holds everyone's hopes up when there doesn't seem to be any."

"And your father?" Hera suddenly quizzed, her penetrating gaze fixed on me. "Is he like Kanan?"

Suddenly, an unfamiliar heat began to build up. Whenever I talked about my father openly it only seemed to cause more tension and conflict within the crew. I didn't want to make the others feel uncomfortable, so I never usually mentioned him or the others unless it was absolutely necessary.

Yet here we were, Hera probing me quite bluntly about my Dad. I swallowed the lump in my throat, answering slowly "Yes… and no. In some ways they're really different, but in others they're exactly the same."

Hera raised a brow, still searching through the box casually. I knew she was subtly asking for more detail, but I wasn't exactly sure how comfortable I felt about it. I really did love him, and he cares for me so much, but I felt like just his name was poison to the Ghost crew. Like if I were to say anything positive about him they would be willing to shoot me down with an hour long explanation of why.

But, mustering my voice, I replied "Well… for starters, he's a lot more open than Kanan. He doesn't usually hide anything from us, and he doesn't like keeping secrets unless it's to protect our very survival. But on the other hand, just like Kanan, he doesn't let his own emotions affect others. He'll usually mask it with a calm and wise tone and expression so no one ever realises he's feeling hurt, or upset, or angry." I sighed, twirling the wrench on the tip of my finger with ease. "Who knows? Maybe that's just a leader thing to do."

Hera smiled warmly, saying "Well, leaders usually want to protect those they love, which is why they don't want to make others feel bad from their own emotions."

I nodded. "Yeah. They're good like that…" I trailed off, taking a deep, slow breath. And before I even had time to restrain myself, I added "Is that why you never express your feelings on the whole situation with me leaving?"

Both of us suddenly froze, a thick tension lacing the air. Sweat began to form on my palms, Hera turning her head slowly and staring at me with wide, vacant eyes. "W-What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

I inhaled sharply, before explaining "Well… everyone's pretty blunt with how they feel about it. Sabine's obviously still upset, while Zeb is nervous but slowly beginning to warm up again. And even though Kanan doesn't like to show it, I can sense that he's still scarred by the whole ordeal. And… I guess what I'm trying to say here is… how _do_ you feel about all this?"

She sighed, placing the tool in her hand gently on the ground. She shifted her position to face me more directly, expression soft but… lost. I had been wondering this question for a while now, but had never found a right moment to ask about it until now.

"I… well," she started awkwardly, unsure how to reply. After a moment, she swallowed deeply and continued "Ezra, I'm not going to lie. You leaving… was really hard on me. It was so painful to watch everyone crumble… and ache… and cry… It was so hard to keep everyone together…"

My chest began to constrict, and as much as it hurt, I needed to know. "W-What happened to everyone… when they found out?" I asked quietly.

Hera glanced at me sorrowfully, expression haunted and unsure. "Kanan, he… h-he…" Tears were starting to well in her eyes, a strained sob escaping clenched jaws.

Reassuringly, I grasped her hand and massaged some warmth through her gloves. The Twi'lek bowed her head, hiding her face while her lekku drooped depressingly. She sniffled, taking a moment to collect herself, before explaining with a hoarse voice "The day you left… Kanan walked back to the Ghost, and when I realised you weren't with him, I asked where you were. He didn't answer, and Sabine and Zeb came in asking the same question. We all kept asking, but then suddenly, he just… _snapped_."

Hera gazed up at me, tears slipping down her cheeks. "He punched a dent in the cargo bay wall," she added quietly.

My eyes widened with disbelief. "R-Really?

She nodded sorrowfully, wiping her eyes before continuing "He was so upset that he cried all night until he fell asleep."

The air seemed to get sucked from my lungs. It felt as if I had been stabbed right through the heart, sending cold, rippling sensations all throughout my nerves. I could feel my eyes beginning to sting at the very thought of Kanan in such a state.

Hera rubbed the tears out of her eyes and croaked "Sabine started painting with lots of blues and oranges… and Zeb and Chopper were usually very quiet and contained. Kanan was… empty. And his only drive was finding you again."

I was just there, frozen. My hand had retracted from Hera's, and everything seemed to stop. I had wanted to know so badly how the crew had taken it, but the truth only made me feel worse. Everything remained silent, a thick tension lacing the air. Suddenly, two firm hands clasped onto mine. I shifted my gaze to meet Hera's motherly stare, taking in the tear streaks lining her cheeks. "Ezra," she said softly, voice hitching. "Do you know what it's like, to wake up… and feel like a part of you is missing?"

Tears swelled in my eyes as memories and a flood of emotions hit me in full force…

* * *

 _My eyes cracked open, the darkness of the room swarming my vision. Groggily, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up, stretching and making my way to the door. The light blinded me momentarily but I continued towards the fresher. Once inside, I twisted the nob on the sink for cool water, but a high pitched squeak erupted from the pipes. I groaned, calling out "Hera! The sink's broken."_

 _There was no reply as my voice echoed off the walls. I frowned, walking into the hall and turning the corner. Suddenly, I bumped into someone, stumbling back and glancing up at the large, muscular figure. "Zeb?" I asked cautiously while my eyes adjusted._

 _Strong, scaly hands gripped onto my shoulders, making me yelp out in surprise and distress. "Ez-z-zra? You okay?" an unfamiliar voice hissed with concern._

 _I quickly pushed the creature's hands away and bolted in the opposite direction. "Kanan! Help!" I yelled out, voice tinged with pure terror. Running into the common room, I turned to Kanan, who was sitting back on a chair and staring at me with sudden alert. "What's wrong kid?" he asked, his voice soothing and calming._

 _I panted, replying "There's someone on the Ghost!"_

 _Kanan's expression became puzzled, slowly standing up and approaching carefully. "Son?" he probed, though his voice came out deeper and disjointed. Confusion whirled in my mind, wondering if I had just imagined the change in tone. "K-Kanan?" I asked nervously, stepping back._

 _Suddenly, Kanan's image began to flicker and fault, shifting into the form of another man with dark, navy blue hair and tan skin. "Ezra? Are you okay?" he asked with concern, eyeing me suspiciously._

 _I inhaled sharply, eyes wide and ghostly. Nothing was making sense! Where was everyone!? Why did the Ghost look so weird?! Where was Kanan?!_

 _Suddenly, the man placed a hand on my shoulder and bent down so we were eye level. "Ezra? What's wrong?" he asked again with a relaxing, confident tone._

 _Taking deep breaths, my memory began to rekindle. I turned to the man, murmuring "D-Dad?"_

 _He nodded. "Yes. I'm right here son. What's wrong?"_

 _The air became unusually stale, my eyes watering when I remembered everything that had happened a few days ago. How I'd left Kanan. How I'd joined my Dad and the Cronix squadron. How everything had changed in the blink of an eye._

 _Dad stared at me with worried eyes, concern etched onto his face. "Ezra? Is something wrong?" he quizzed, brushing stray strands of hair out of my face. But I shrugged away from his warm grasp, stepping back slowly towards the door. "I-I…. I j-just need to be alone," I muttered quickly, twisting on my heel and sprinting into the hall and back into the fresher. Pressing my arm against my eyes, I tried to hide the tears welling inside my sockets._

 _Once I made it into the fresher and the door had slid shut behind me, I paced my way to the sink and grasped onto the edge of the basin. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. But when I glanced up and saw my reflection, all the pain returned four-fold. My eyes were red and puffy, stray tears creating glistening streaks down my face. I was repulsed by my own appearance. Ezra Bridger…_

 _The boy who ditched his crew…_

 _The boy that turned tail and ran…_

 _The boy that didn't deserve a family like the Ghost crew…_

 _And finally, I caved in, letting my tears flood out and my sobs escape. I crumbled onto the cold floor, hugging my knees tightly to my chest and crying into my arms. I was hurting so much, and all I wanted was something familiar. I needed someone that cared to be with me and tell me it was okay. But it wasn't._ _Nothing_ _was okay anymore._

 _I heard the door hiss open, light footsteps clicking on the tiled floor. I didn't look up. I didn't want to face whoever was standing beside me since I knew it wouldn't be any of the crew. A small, sympathetic sigh broke the silence as the person sat down next to me. Suddenly, soft, small hands grasped my shoulders and pulled me into a warm embrace. I inhaled sharply, the tears still stinging my eyes. The touch was so familiar, yet foreign. It had Hera's warm encouragement while still releasing a sense of its own love and concern._

 _My eyes cracked open as I glanced up at the woman with a pair of gleaming hazel eyes. She smiled at me with sympathy and affection, running a hand through my hair loosely. Sobs still escaped my lips though as the pain became unbearable. "It's okay child," she whispered soothingly. "Just let it out."_

 _And I did. I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck and cried freely, soaking up the warmth that radiated off her skin. She stroked my head comfortingly, rubbing circles into my back and murmuring sweet nothings into my ear. "I miss them," I admitted quietly. "I miss my bed… I miss my room… I miss the Ghost… I miss the crew… my_ _ **family**_ _…"_

 _The woman squeezed me tightly, assuring "You'll see them again one day, I promise. And when you do, you can tell them how much you love them. Then you'll have two families that love you heaps."_

 _I wheezed, clinging tightly to her warmth. "I will…" I said through gritted teeth. "If it's the last thing I do… I'll find them and make everything right again…"_

 _The woman smiled, replying "I know you will."_

* * *

I snapped back to reality, staring at Hera with wide, tearful eyes. She was waiting patiently, only just recovering from her own emotions when I suddenly gripped her shoulders and pulled her into my tight embrace. She was surprised at first, letting out a small yelp, but I didn't falter. Instead, I only clutched her tighter to my chest, wrapping her securely in my arms. It only took a moment for her to melt into my touch, returning the gesture and accepting my affection. "I do Hera," I whispered softly. "I felt that every day for the six months I was gone… and I'm sorry…"

Hera hugged me fiercely, replying "I forgive you Ezra… I forgave you the moment I saw you again at the market, and nothing will ever change that… _nothing_ …"

My heart glowed, and tears of joy replaced tears of regret and guilt. I smiled a genuine smile, something that didn't seem to happen that often anymore. Even after all of the hardship everyone had gone through, the result was worth the risk. Now I had two amazing families. A sister. Three brothers. Two fathers. And two mothers. I loved my family, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you thought about it, I love to read your reviews! :D You're all so amazing and I seriously glow on the inside whenever I see one of you left a review or are enjoying my stories! :D May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	7. Sacrifice

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait! I know it's been forever since I've updated this story, but hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait. ;D I hope you enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Fulcrum will probably being showing up at one point or another. ;D**

 **Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf- Wow. XD That's some pretty intense questions for the morning. Usually I'm like** ** _'What was that dream about? Where's my extra blanket?! Do I smell breakfast?'_**

 **Azulablue92- Your best friend lives upstairs? That sounds pretty awesome! :D**

 **TheChosenJedi142- So many feels! Wait until you read this chapter! ;D**

 **Rebels Lover- I'm unpredictable? *Rubs hands together*** ** _Yeeeees!_** **That's exactly what I've been striving for! XD And wow! How are you adjusting to your glasses? I hope things are going well! And dude! Happy late birthday wishes! *Throws confetti and sets off fireworks* Did you have a good birthday? :D**

 **Midnight Luna- Yes… *Smirks* Soon, the power of smirks will rule the world! XD**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- Yeah. It's something about our favourite characters always getting tortured that plays on our heart strings… and I love it! XD**

 **Spectre14- That's okay! I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D**

 **Purple Turtles- You might be right. I never really looked into it. XD But let's just assume in this universe Jai is younger. :D**

 **Jedi Jelsa777- It makes me happy to know that people who've stuck with the series as well as new people to the two stories are enjoying it! ;D**

 **Nitrogen- Yes! Kanan and Ezra feels will be arriving in upcoming chapters! ;D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yes. Slowly, they are beginning to fix- *Writes chapter* Welp. Scratch that last part. XD**

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

"Sabine, Ezra, I'm sending you both for a supply run," Hera announced as she walked into the common room.

Ezra, who was still in a meditation position on the floor, opened his eyes slowly and glanced up at the Twi'lek. Unlike his old self, there was no protest. No exaggerated groan. No _'why can't Zeb do it?'_ Instead, the male just stood and awaited further orders while I walked over to beside him. Hera handed me a data pad and a pouch full of credits, explaining "The Garelian markets should be up by now. Just make sure you get everything on the list."

"Can do," I replied, bouncing the credits in my palm with a rhythmic clink.

I turned and walked out of the common room, Ezra by my side as we set a course for the markets. It wasn't that far away. They were practically right outside our private hanger, but that was fine by me. Once we had left the Ghost, we were immediately greeted by Garel's inner city. The large hanger branched off into different corridors, where dozens of stalls lay against the walls and people of all species walked around, gazing at the different stores.

I glanced down at the list and scanned through it quickly, Ezra craning his neck to see it too. "Okay, let's get started," I instructed, slipping my helmet on and starting forward.

Ezra paced by my side, eyes vacant as we scanned the surrounding stores. I frowned, confused by his distant attitude. Elbowing him in the ribs, I tried to get his attention back onto the task. "Ezra, I need you to go get the fuel," I stated while handing him a portion of the credits.

He smirked, taunting playfully "Why? Can't do it yourself?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just get your lazy butt over there and get some fuel!" I snapped light-heartedly.

He chuckled as I shoved his shoulder to get him to move, and finally, he turned and walked to go find some fuel canisters. He disappeared into the crowd, leaving me to just stand there with an amused smile. "Your brother being a pest?" a voice behind me asked.

I was surprised, twisting on my heel to protest to whoever spoke. But I realised that the stall holder wasn't looking at me, and he suddenly pulled a small girl into his arms. The small, humanoid child folded her arms, accusing "He took my teddy!"

The stall owner bent down and picked a small boy off the ground who clutched a fluffy tooka doll to his chest defensively. "Jamie, give Lucy her toy back please," the man cooed.

The boy hesitated, before reluctantly handing the toy plushie back to the girl. Her mood immediately brightened, and she hugged the tooka fiercely, nuzzling her head into the fur. The owner smiled, placing them both on the bench and saying "You know Lucy, it might be nice to share your toys every once and a while."

The girl glanced from the toy, to her brother, then back again. She pursed her lips, before shuffling closer to the glum boy and hugging him warmly. "We can share," she said, passing him the tooka.

A smile brightened the boy's face, and he hugged his sister back. "Thank you sis."

"You're welcome. We're family. That's what we do," she replied with a grin.

The store owner chuckled, before realising I was standing there and quickly regaining his posture. "Sorry," he murmured bashfully. "Just, my kids-"

"No, no. It's fine," I insisted, glowing at the sight of the two siblings.

He smiled with pride, saying "Brothers and sisters. It's pretty great how they sacrifice things of their own to keep each other happy."

I nodded, my mind drifting back to Ezra and Zeb. "Yeah… They're pretty amazing," I mumbled blankly.

"Do you have siblings?" he asked curiously.

I thought it over quickly, before replying "Well, I have two friends that are kind of like my brothers."

He smiled warmly. "That's good. Now, what can I get you missy?"

I snapped back to reality, remembering that I was trying to collect the supplies. But for some reason, the scene of those two kids played continually in my mind as I continued searching for the other things on the list. I continued on blankly, weaving my way through the crowds and bartering with different stall owners. But I hadn't heard from Ezra from a bit now, and I was beginning to worry. I pulled out my comlink, saying "Spectre 6, do you read?"

There was a faint reply, but the jostling of the markets drowned out whatever he said. So I pushed past the swarm and strolled into an empty hanger. "Spectre 6, repeat again," I called.

"Spectre 5, where are you?!" Ezra barked, urgency lining his tone.

"I'm just in a hanger," I replied. "Why?"

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" he yelled, before a static phase glazed over his words.

I frowned. _Is the signal getting… jammed? But by who-?_

Suddenly, there was the click of a blaster and the cold edge of a gun barrel on my neck. "Don't move," a robotic, gravelly voice ordered firmly. I froze up, my eyes wide as the sensation of helplessness washed over me. The tip of the blaster remained planted to my neck, but a dark figure stepped into my vision. I stared at them through my tinted visor, watching as the light shone on their black, shiny helmet. Six, metal horns protruded from the sides of the mask, black glass blocking out their eyes.

Suddenly, my helmet was lifted from my head and the sun blared in my eyes. I squinted, before adjusting to the suddenly change. "My, if it isn't Sabine Wren," the voice taunted. A gloved hand grasped onto my chin, inspecting over me intently as he tilted my head from side to side. I growled and shrugged out of his grasp, causing him to hum in displeasure. "You are a reward in itself, my darling, but sadly, I have bigger fish to fry," he said drearily. "Now, let's go find your friend."

And before I even had a chance to respond, there was a sharp pain at the back of my head and everything became black…

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Sabine? Sabine?!" I yelled into the comlink. But there was no reply.

Once again, a flash of light blinded me, my head spinning and throbbing. When my vision focused, I saw the masked figure crouched a top a roof, watching something in the hangar below. Suddenly, another flash, and he was standing behind Sabine with his gun pointed to her head, the girl paralysed in fear. Darkness swarmed in, shadowing everything till it was pitch black. After a long, silent moment, the corners of my vision began to brighten, until my surroundings showed a large, unfamiliar corridor like the ones on Garel.

"NO!" a voice I identified as Kanan roared, soon followed by the clash of a lightsaber. I twisted on my heel to see Kanan and the Seventh Sister at a standstill, their blades locked. Kanan, beginning to overpower her, pushed down on the blades with a grunt. He was about to win, Seven becoming unstable and bending backwards, until suddenly, another figure ran into the scene. He was large, rough, and had a reptilian type feel to him. My eyes widened, and I called "Kanan watch out!"

But I was too late. The stranger sprinted to behind Kanan, activating a crimson red blade before stabbing it through Kanan's waist.

Kanan screamed in agony, dropping his lightsaber and standing there with a slight sway. "NO!" I cried out. I could feel the tears begin to sting my eyes at the sight, but the scene quickly faded back into darkness. Standing there absently, I tried to focus my mind again.

I had already seen all this before, just a few minutes ago to be precise. While getting the supplies, I had been swarmed by the vision and fallen unconscious in the middle of the market. When I finally came back to it, I immediately contacted Sabine to warn her. But, the connection was jammed.

 _'_ _Please, don't let this vision come true!'_ I pleaded in my mind.

I opened my eyes and glanced around to see I was back in the markets. Bystanders were watching me from the sides, but I paid them no mind as I scrambled up and searched for Sabine's presence through the force. I reached out desperately for that warm, fiery signature, but it was nowhere to be found. Concern began to seep in as I ran around, checking different hangers in a rush for the colourful mandalorian. I tried my comlink again. No answer. I asked nearby stores. Nothing. I recalled every scrap of force teachings to connect with her presence, and yet I still couldn't sense her.

I stood in the middle of an empty corridor, unsure where to look anymore. _Okay. I need to get to the crew. Maybe they know what to do._

I turned to run back to the Ghost, but I was suddenly kicked hard in the chest and fell back onto the cold floor. I groaned, the breath knocked out of me as I glanced up. There, stood a slender, female figure, dressed in tight fitting black armour. "Brother will be proud I found his prized possession," she snickered, voice altered from the helmet on her head. She dug the heel of her boot into my gut, causing me to gasp instinctively. "Or maybe I'll just keep the reward for myself," she said while bending down.

I snarled and glowering at the female in distaste. She just chuckled, until I suddenly thrusted my arms forward and pushed her up to the roof with the force. She hit the hard structure with a crack, before falling back onto the ground heavily. "Uhh," she groaned, rubbing her head weakly.

I jumped up onto my feet, whipping out my lightsaber in one hand and a pistol in the other. The woman simply glanced up at me, watching me intently. "You fool," she rasped, pressing a button on her wrist. I frowned, and not a few moments later, a swarm of armed warriors jumped into action. They formed a circle around me, their guns and daggers ready.

I just smirked. These guys were nothing.

"You really don't want to do this," I stated, eyeing each soldier arrogantly.

They didn't move at first, before someone from behind released a battle cry and pounced forward. I side stepped just before he reached me, grasping onto his arm and tossing him into his comrades. All the others cocked their guns, but I had already activated my lightsaber and transformed into a dangerous blue blur. Blaster bolts flew by my head, some bouncing off my blade and travelling back to the shooter.

This was a walk in the park for me. Within moments, I had defeated half of the warriors with my lightsaber, gun, fist or the force. Either way, most of them were sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. Only a few unlucky ones stupid enough to run into my blade remained lifeless on the floor. Not that I wanted them to die. I _did_ try to leave as little casualties as possible. But some things were just inevitable.

The remaining soldiers were becoming worried, backing away slowly while still attempting to fire at me. I fluidly danced through their shots, about to make it to the next batch of misfortunates when a new voice rung over everyone else. "Oh Bridger! Missing something?" it taunted.

I skidded to a halt, twisting on my heel to see the masked figure from my visions. This was not our first encounter though. Father and I had run into him on multiple occasions, and he was definitely a worthy opponent. The last time we nearly didn't make it out alive.

I glared at him furiously, remembering the damage he had once inflicted on Dad. It reminded me of Kanan's injuries from the Seventh Sister. "Are you missing something?" he called, before dragging a familiar figure out from behind him.

I gasped. "Sabine!"

She seemed dazed, like she had only just woken up or something. I growled, yelling "Give her back!"

He paced forward while tugging Sabine along with him. "Now, you are really in no position to be making demands, now are you?" he quizzed.

I bared my teeth. "What do you want?!"

He laughed, before pointing to me and replying "Just you."

"You're about to get it," I snarled, sprinting forward with my blade ready.

But he didn't seem fazed. He simply pulled Sabine to in front of him and held a sharp knife to her neck. "Take one step closer and I slit her throat," he said, causing me to abruptly stop in my attack.

Sabine muffled a gasp as the edge of the blade pushed into her neck, a thin trail of blood oozing from the cut. My eyes widened, and I backed away with my hands raised in surrender. "Okay, okay… just don't hurt her," I pleaded.

He chuckled maliciously, only slightly relieving the pressure of the knife. "There. Good boy," he teased.

The female figure from before walked up to beside the male, her head bowed in shame. "I'm sorry brother. I-"

" _You_ are a disappointment," he snapped, causing the girl to cower slightly and step down. Turning back to me, he yelled "I'll make you a deal, Bridger. Hand yourself over with no resistance, and we will never interfere with your new _'Ghost Crew',_ or precious Cronix Squadron again."

I scoffed. "Sounds like a pretty hollow deal," I snarked.

He just chuckled, replying "Or, I could always kill this one and sell her body to the Empire. I'm sure I'd get a _fine_ reward for a rogue mandalorian."

I winced at the thought, and Sabine went pale. Shaking my head, I instead asked "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

He shoved Sabine onto her knees and aimed a blaster to the back of her head, saying "I _am_ man of my word. And like I said, if you decline, this one will die."

I stared at Sabine with wide eyes, and she exchanged a fearful gaze back at me. The thought of her dying was too much to bare, and if all they wanted was me, maybe they would leave the others alone once they had me. At least then, they'd be safe… or at least I hoped.

Sighing, I confirmed the decision in my mind. "Don't," I called, expression softening. "I accept."

Sabine's eyes widened in shock, and the male looming above her laughed lightly. "Good. Now, drop your weapon and submit, Bridger," he ordered.

I extinguished my lightsaber with a hiss, then dropped it to the ground along with my twin blasters. Unclipping the com-link from my belt, I released it onto the floor with a clatter, before crushing it with the heel of my boot. "Ezra no!" Sabine screamed, but she was kicked roughly in the back.

I sighed, shooting her a guilty look as I held my hands behind my back, bowing my head submissively. Footsteps approached from behind, and metal clamped around my wrists tightly. The two soldiers on my sides began leading me forward, and the masked male pulled Sabine up harshly before shoving her forward. She stumbled into my chest, sobbing weakly as her hands clawed onto my shirt. "Don't do this Ezra," she rasped, amber eyes pooling with tears.

My expression softened, and I lowered my head till our foreheads touched. "Protect the crew," I whispered, my voice strong despite the crumbling feeling inside. "Don't come after me Sabine… _Promise_ you won't come back for me…"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she squeaked "I can't do that."

My eyes were beginning to sting, and my voice hitched slightly as I murmured "Then promise me you won't look back when you run."

Sabine began to weep, flinging her arms around my neck and nuzzling her face into my chest. " _Don't go again_ ," she sobbed. "You can't do this to us… not after last time…"

I could have sworn I heard something shatter. Whether it was my heart or hers, I guess I'd never know. Leaning down, I whispered into her ear " _I'm sorry_."

The masked male groaned, saying "Enough with the sob story! We've got a bounty to collect!" He strode forward, ripping Sabine off me and pushing her away. "Now hurry up and get him on the ship!" he ordered the troopers. They nodded, quickly urging me forward as the male took the lead. I could feel Sabine's signature lingering further behind as we walked, and despite the urge not to, I glanced over my shoulder. After all, the deal was that _she_ couldn't look back, not me.

And for some reason, I didn't feel the relief I expected when I saw her running away. An unfamiliar pain settled in my heart, and even if I had asked her not to, I really wished she'd glanced back anyways. Just so I could stare into her eyes, _one last time…_

* * *

 **I know! I just left you on a cliff hanger!**

 ***Dodges rotten tomatoes and other garbage***

 **Whoa! Whoa! Calm your farm! I always do this to you guys, so you shouldn't be surprised! I mean, I dare someone to go count how many times I've left you on a cliff hanger throughout 'Blood vs Bond' and 'To Mend The Bond'. XD I'm back baby!**

 **But anyways, back on topic…**

 **What do you guys think will happen to Ezra? How will the crew react to the news? How are they going to get Ezra back?!**

 **But anyways, I'll just leave you guys on that little cliffy for now. ;D Maybe next update I won't leave you on a cliff hanger…** ** _maybe_** **. XD Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	8. Shattering Paths

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long cliff hanger. I swear the next one won't be as long!**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: "You said that last time."_**

 **-.- Not helping Fangirl. But anyways, I will warn you, Ezra does get hurt near the end of this chapter. So if you don't like that stuff, just skip Ezra's POV and assume he got smacked around a bit. But other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone! :D**

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

"HE _WHAT?!_ " Kanan exploded, his voice sending a shudder down everyone's spine.

The room went completely tense, and the moment the words _'He's gone'_ had slipped from Sabine's mouth it caused each member of the crew to jump to their feet in utter disbelief.

"T-They took him," Sabine stuttered nervously, her hand pressed against her throat. "H-He surrendered in exchange for…" The girl trailed off, her eyes wide and ghostly.

After collecting myself and recovering from the initial shock, I stepped over to beside the teen, resting my hand on her shoulder gently as she stood completely paralysed. "Sabine, what happened?" I pried softly.

Tears began welling in her large amber eyes, and a sob got caught in her throat as she hesitantly pulled her hand away from her neck. There, a shallow cut lay, blood trickling down in a thin line. "Sabine!" I gasped. "Zeb, go get a first aid kit!"

The Lasat was already on his feet, swiftly exiting the room and allowing me to turn back to the mandalorian. "Sabine, from the start. What happened?" I urged.

She sniffled, starting with a hitching voice "W-We were just getting the supplies, and t-then someone attacked me. He knocked me out, and when I woke up, I-I saw Ezra. The stranger made a deal with Ezra that he wouldn't kill me if he handed himself over… and… _h-he agreed_ …"

Zeb came back in with a first aid kit, and I ushered Sabine to the table to patch up the small wound. I could see Kanan in the corner of my eye. He was completely frozen, his mouth parted slightly and his eyes wide with shock. Or maybe it was trauma. I couldn't tell.

"Hun?" I asked with concern, glancing over at the male.

"No," he rasped, collapsing on a nearby chair. His fingers clawed instinctively into his hair as his breathing picked up to a shaky pant, sweat beading his brow and his teal eyes glazing over with a thick fog. And as his body began retracting in on himself, he rambled distraughtly "N-Not again! I, I-I can't do it again!"

My eyes widened, and I quickly ran to his side, placing my arm around his shoulders encouragingly. "Love, relax. We'll fix this," I cooed.

"Will we?!" he snapped. "It took _six months_ to get him back last time! We… I… I-I can't do it again Hera! I just can't!"

"Kanan, calm down," I said while rubbing circles into his back. "We're going to get him back, I promise."

"B-But he's gone again, and he, he-"

"He'll be here," I cooed, sliding my other hand onto his cheek and turning his head so he faced me directly. I smiled encouragingly, trying to coax him from his sudden panic attack. It reminded me of the times he would wake up after a nightmare when Ezra was gone, his conscience checked out and true emotions showing. "He'll be by your side again, talking, smiling, and being his goofy self in no time," I assured warmly. "Does that sound nice?"

His eyes were clouded, and it was as if he stared into an alternate dimension. "Back here?" he muttered blankly.

I nodded. "That's right."

"With me?"

"Yes Dear," I smiled. "Right here, with you."

Some of the tension seemed to release from Kanan's muscles, and a spark of life surged back into his misty gaze. He inhaled sharply, his eyelids sliding shut and his hands folding together. "R-Right," he whispered, voice shaky and uncertain.

I sighed deeply, leaning gently into his side as a way of support. And after a long moment, I felt him lean back into me. Glancing up at Sabine, I saw that Zeb was taking care of the cut on her neck, Chopper standing by quietly and ready to step in if needed. I stood up, despite Kanan's subtle displeasure, and asked "Sabine, do you know who attacked you?"

"No," she replied. "They weren't Imperials, but the leader was wearing a mask. It was black, with six metals horns. Three on each side. But that's all I really know. They had a whole bunch of other soldiers with him though, and they fought with blasters and daggers."

I tried to compare her description with every group or gang I knew of, but came up blank. Turning to Kanan, I asked "Does any of that ring a bell for you?"

His eyes were open, his turquoise orbs narrowed and cold. His fingers seemed to twitch as he straightened up and spoke begrudgingly "No, but… there's something Ezra's father once told me… about someone who was after him. Maybe that's the guy."

"Well, it's the only lead we have at the moment," I stated firmly, placing my hands on my hips. "But we're going to need help with this one."

I gazed down at Kanan, and he seemed to twig on after a prolonged moment, suddenly jolting onto his feet and protesting "No. No, no, no! We are _not_ working with him!"

"He knows more about this guy than we do, and maybe he'll know how to track him too," I said hopefully.

Kanan sliced his hands through the air as a very obvious objection and argued "No. We can't trust them! Did all of you forget what happened the first time our crews met up?! If I'm not mistaken, Zeb and the Trandoshan started a brawl and I was almost _killed_."

"Ah, but are you forgetting the _last_ time we were in contact with them?" I started confidently. "If _I'm_ not mistaken, I'm pretty sure they saved all of our lives, and specifically _yours_."

He seemed to be at a standstill with that comment. He opened his mouth to retort, but nothing actually formed into words. I raised a brow inquisitively, as if daring him to try and resist any longer. Finally, after an intense staring contest, the stubborn male groaned and rolled his eyes. " _Fine_. We'll work with them," he muttered begrudgingly.

I smiled ever so slightly, patting his shoulder and assuring "It's for the best Kanan. He'll know what to do."

His lips pulled into a thin line, and he folded his arms in a huff before swiftly exiting the room. I sighed deeply, turning to Sabine with a gentle gaze. Her shoulders were hunched, her vacant stare focused on the floor. Zeb had placed a bandage over the cut, but I could tell there was something else that was eating at her from the inside. Slowly, I went over and joined the girl on the bench. "Is there anything else we need to know?" I asked.

She didn't reply at first, before murmuring "He surrendered… to save _me_ … w-why would he do something like that?"

Her hollow amber eyes glanced up at me desperately, and I slid my hand onto her shoulder, answering "Because he cares about you Sabine. He wants you to be okay."

"He told me not to come back for him," she croaked, eyes welling with tears again. "He told me to run, and not to look back… and I _did_ … what kind of person does that make me?"

I sighed, saying "Sometimes, the people who love us the most push us away in order to protect us. He didn't want you to go back because he didn't want you to get hurt, and he told you not to look back so it was easier to run."

"But why didn't he just run first? He could have saved me later," she suggested weakly.

"Whoever these guys were, they wanted him specifically. And they wanted him _alive_ ," I pointed out drearily. "Anyone else would have been expendable… So, Ezra took the option where he'd be certain you would survive."

Sabine bowed her head, murmuring "I feel so guilty."

I pulled the girl into a comforting side hug, saying "It wasn't your fault Sabine. There's nothing you could have done."

She leant her head against my shoulder, asking softly "So what now?"

"We're going to find him," I replied with determination. "We'll get him back. But first, we're going to need some backup."

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked.

No reply.

"What do you want with me?"

No reply.

"Where are you taking me?"

Still no response.

The man in the mask hadn't murmured a word since we boarded the ship. The metal walls were brightly illuminated with yellow lights, giving an eerie feel to the already claustrophobic halls. The man walked with lax confidence, as if there weren't two guards with electric rods guiding his prisoner a mere metre behind him. The female figure that I had seen first walked to the side, a step behind the masked figure with her head bowed submissively. We continued walking through the large transport for a moment longer, before a quiet, meek voice broke the silence.

"Brother?" the female asked.

The man turned his head slightly, enough to acknowledge he was listening but still not enough to have eye contact with the girl. "I… I-I was wondering if maybe… _I_ , could have some of the share this time?" she asked timidly, fiddling with her fingers.

The man halted in his tracks, and the guards suddenly jerked me backwards. The female seemed uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot and her hands trembling by her sides. Slowly, the masked man turned around to face the girl directly. "Oh Bell," the man taunted lightly. "Oh sweet, innocent Bell. Do you still not understand? Until you actually do something _useful_ in a mission, you don't get anything from the reward."

"I-I know b-brother, but maybe if you taught me a little more I could-"

"You could what?" he snapped, taking a step forward. "Be as great as me?"

"N-No, never brother," the girl, Bell, cowered. "I-I just thought I require your… uh… refined talents and experience to make me a stronger fighter, t-that's all."

Bell returned the man's gaze that seemed to be blaring through his thick black visor. She stood tall, but he stood taller. His broad shoulders and flexed muscles, coupled with the sharp tips of the horns and shining metal helmet obviously intimidated his sibling, as her legs began to waver slightly under his intense stare. The silence drawled on, and I was convinced he was about to lash out and attack the girl without a second warning.

But instead, he released a hum of agreement, stating "True. Your skills are _far_ more inferior to mine, which we will soon fix. Let's start now."

Before I even had a chance to react, his gloved hand whipped out and caught me by the neck, squeezing my windpipe shut. I gasped for air, reaching my hands up to try and resist his strong grasp, but my wrists rubbed against the new, reinforced metal cuffs they had applied after boarding. "Lesson 1. Show your prisoner who is boss," the man spoke calmly. "They don't have the right to attack, speak, _question_ , or even breathe without your command."

I could feel my lungs burning as I was strangled from fresh air, and slowly, the energy began fading from my limbs as I clawed weakly at his hand. "So, little sister, it's important to put them in their place every now and again," he continued as he suddenly grasped onto the collar of my jacket and threw me into the nearby wall, face first. I collided with the grey metal, having to contain a cry of agony from the sharp pain in my forehead and nose.

I could feel something in my nose beginning to ooze, and not a few moments later a trail of blood began trickling down my lip. Groaning, I pressed my hands against my face in an attempt to hide the damage as I slumped down against the wall. "Did I say you could sit?" the man quizzed as he stared down at me disapprovingly. A hand grasped onto my jacket while another ripped my arms away from my face, the light burning my irises for a moment. And suddenly, my cheek felt like it was on fire as my whole body was jerked to the side, sending white spots dancing across my vision. The pain hit me second, a sharp, stinging pain engulfing the right side of my face.

I grunted, clenching my jaw together to withstand the pain. The blood was still dripping from my nose, forming a small puddle of liquid on the grated floor as I struggled to push myself onto my elbows. Just as I attempted to get up, a boot rested gently on my back, slowly applying more weight the harder I tried to stay up. Finally, my arms gave out and I collapsed onto the cold ground in a heap.

I didn't have the energy to get back up. I just laid there on the floor, blood still drizzling from my nose, and my eyes half-lidded. And just when I thought it would be over, a sharp pain hit my side as the man kicked me in the gut. I cried out, rolling onto my side but only giving him more opportunity to attack, which he willingly accepted. I was rewarded for my mistake with two ruthless kicks to the stomach, instinctively causing me to curl into a ball on the hard floor with my legs hugged tightly to my chest. I clenched my eyes shut to hold back the tears, but I wasn't prepared for the swift blow from under the chin that sent me spiralling into a new world of pain. I could feel my head spinning and my neck and jaw aching, sobs getting caught in my throat as I tried to ignore the blood in my mouth.

The masked man seemed to back off for a moment, basking in my misery as tears leaked from my clamped eyes. I wept softly, trying to muffle my sobs through the collar of my jacket, but with little success.

I wished desperately that Kanan or Dad would suddenly come barrelling down the hall in a flurry of grace and determination to save me, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Because that's exactly what it was. A wish.

So as I lay on the cold metal floor curled in a fetal position, blood and tears pooling next to my face, I felt as if I had finally hit rock bottom. I didn't have the crew. I didn't have the squad. I was on my own, in the clutches of a maniac fuelled from other people's pain.

Footsteps approached, and I awaited another round of pummelling, but found everything was silent. A robotic, filtered breathing was all that could be heard, and I hesitantly allowed my eyes to slide open. I squinted when the artificial light hit my eyes, and there, I saw that the masked man had bent down onto his knees, staring down at my with his horned metal mask. "Poor child," he said with a sigh. "If only you had stayed away from the Empire's wanted list, maybe then they wouldn't have contacted me to hunt you down."

I grunted, the tears slipping down my face as I blinked weakly. The man tilted his head slightly, continuing "How does it feel to be a rebel now, boy? Was the fame worth it?"

His hand lashed out and grasped onto my hair, tugging on it and lifting my head so I stared at him directly. I inhaled sharply and gritted my teeth, my mind still spinning and my vision a blur. "But I can assure you child," he whispered with a cold, merciless tone. "It only goes downhill from here."


	9. When Enemies become Friends

**Ba-ba-ba-BOOM! There it goes! The final story update for the second Super Bomb! Can you believe it? I actually updated 6 of my 8 stories that are in progress! I'm pretty darn happy, especially since I wasn't planning on adding this chapter at first. But when I checked it out, I was like** ** _"I've got more than half of this chapter ready, there is no way I'm doing the Super Bomb without it!"_** **XD And here we are now.**

 **Also, round of applause everyone! *Claps hands wildly* We are officially over 100 reviews for this story! Woo! Crack out the party cake, light the candles, 100 reviews party! Yayayyayay! XD**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that Super Bomb, and if you're just in it for this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! I hope you all have an awesome, fantastic, completely and utterly spectacular, and, let's not forget, SUPER day! :D May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

The Ghost shuddered and groaned as the Cronix latched onto the ship's side, the sway making my head spin in a blur. I sighed deeply, massaging circles into my temples in an attempt to reduce my swelling migraine.

His screams.

That's all I had heard for the past half hour. The ever increasing cries of agony that were erupting from my padawan somewhere across the galaxy. It was faint, and partially drowned out, but I could hear him. I could tell they were torturing him, and relentlessly from the sounds of it. And not just electricity like I had once received in an Imperial interrogation. No, these cries were far worse. Whatever they were doing was sending the teen into separate stages of weeping, screaming, gasping, and crying.

It was so hard to stand by and do nothing while his agony was on a constant loop in my mind. It felt like we'd waited forever when the Cronix Squadron finally arrived at the meeting point, but the relief was short lived as I remembered Ezra's current position.

"Hun?" a gentle voice cooed.

I turned slightly, watching Hera as she stepped down the ramp. "How are you?" she asked.

I sighed, replying "It's not me I'm worried about."

Her expression was sympathetic, her hand grasping onto mine loosely. "We'll get him back," she assured with a weak smile.

"But in what condition," I muttered, turning my attention back to the docking door.

Hera squeezed my hand encouragingly, before releasing her grip when the metal doors slid open with a hiss. To our surprise, the Trandoshan, Ace, stood in the doorway. He stepped forward, his thin tongue licking the air until retreating back to his toothy mouth. His slitted eyes fell on us for a moment, staring deep into our souls, before he moved to the side and watched as his leader stepped forward. "Ephraim," Hera greeted softly. "We're so glad you could come on such short notice."

But something seemed off about the man. His skin was a shade paler than usual, and his eyelids drooped in exhaustion. His normally electric blue orbs were stagnant and clouded, and his hair seemed a little less cared for since we last saw him.

He nodded slowly, blinking rapidly a few times before replying "Uh, y-yes, of course Hera."

Hera frowned slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," he stuttered, before suddenly clutching his head and stumbling backwards, quickly being supported by Ace. He grunted, clenching his eyelids shut and grinding his jaw. "Rrr!" he growled as his hands turned into fists.

"What's wrong?" Hera asked the Trandoshan with concern.

"It's-s-s been like this for the pas-t hour or s-s-so," Ace hissed, gently urging Ephraim back onto his feet. "He woke up from s-s-sleeping and exclaimed that he could hear Ez-z-zra's screams-s-s."

"Wait," I stepped in. "He's been hearing it for the past _hour_?"

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit me just as Ephraim cried out and clamped his hands over his ears, Ezra's screaming intensifying for a long moment before receding down into a sobbing stage again. "Karabast!" Ephraim hissed. "At least you're not feeling it as well as hearing it."

My eyes widened slightly. "You can feel what he's feeling?" I probed cautiously.

Ephraim nodded reluctantly, explaining "All up my arms, and in my jaw, my head, my legs, my chest… everything stings or aches pretty much. But it's probably only half of what Ezra's feeling, at the most."

I could feel the colour draining from my face, and my gut only twisted that much further at the comment. "But, there's nothing we can do about it yet," Ephraim muttered as he found his balance again. "Let's just figure out a plan to get Ezra back first."

Hera nodded sharply. "Come, we'll talk in the common room. Are the other members of your squad coming?"

"Yes, eventually," he replied. "Nora and Jai are just patching up a few dents from our last raid. They'll be here in no time."

Hera smiled warmly, leading the two into the meeting room where Sabine and Zeb waited impatiently. When we entered, I saw their shoulders slack in relief as they let out an audible sigh. "Okay, can we start now?" Sabine asked suddenly.

"We need to know what we're up against first," Hera reasoned as she took a seat beside Zeb, gesturing for Ephraim and Ace to join them around the table. Ace walked a step behind the older man who sluggishly fell into a seat across from our crew, the Trandoshan ready to step in and steady his leader if necessary. I, on the other hand, leant against the doorframe and watched from the sidelines with discomfort, since the only reason I was in this meeting was for Ezra's sake.

"Okay Ephraim," Hera started. "We need to know everything about this guy, since you confirmed him to match Sabine's description over the com."

The male nodded and leant forward across the circular table, his arms folded neatly. "His name is Night Runner," he spoke with a sharp edge. "A bounty hunter of the highest level. So highly acknowledged in the underworld that he formed a gang loyal to him, and him only."

"I thought you didn't know anything about this guy," I pointed out, a brow arched suspiciously.

Ephraim glanced over his shoulder at me, replying "Well since I'm no longer in control of Ezra's training, I've had time to do some research."

"If he's so important how come we've never heard of 'im?" Zeb quizzed.

"Because," Ephraim started while shifting his attention to the Lasat. "He does his work discretely, and makes sure he leaves no trace. I can assure you he wiped all the security recordings of your encounter with him before he left, and if it's true he used the girl as leverage, I'm surprised he let her live at all."

Sabine seemed to pale at that, her eyes going vacant. "So how do we track this guy?" she asked with a monotone voice.

Ephraim leant back in his seat and ran a hand though his wavy blue hair nervously, stuttering "T-That's the problem. We tried to contact every source as soon as you'd filled us in, but… he's like a ghost. I have no idea how to track him…"

A heavy, stale feeling seemed to fill the room as everyone fell into silence. Ephraim bowed his head drearily, resting his forehead on his knuckles while everyone else watched the floor blankly. But as the silence drawled on, it only made Ezra's faint screaming that much clearer. I could tell Ephraim was hearing it too, since he visibly winced and pressed his hands into his face with despair. Finally, after a long moment, Ace straightened and licked the air with his sharp tongue. "You s-s-said he wanted Ez-z-zra alive, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sabine murmured. "Why?"

"Because he'd need him alive for a reas-s-son," the Trandoshan pointed out, stepping forward confidently. "He's-s-s a bounty hunter, s-s-so he'd be in it for the reward."

"Which means someone hired him to get Ezra," Zeb added, realisation dawning on him. "There's someone else pulling the strings here."

"Not just anyone," a new voice spoke, voice smooth and cold. Jai and Nora entered the room with clouded expressions. Nora stepped forward, the warmth that once radiated from her hazel eyes seeming to have faded away slightly. "Night Runner only takes large sums of money, and he usually works under powerful crime lords and other organisations," she stated, her voice finding a new edge I had never witnessed before. "And we only know of one group who wants Ezra more than anything."

" _The Empire_ ," Jai spat, his lips pulling into a scowl.

"How can you be certain?" Hera probed. "I highly doubt the Empire would stoop so low as to work with criminals."

Jai puffed his chest confidently, saying "Trust me, I know the Empire. And even though they act like they're high and mighty, they're willing to do _anything_ to get what they want."

Hera sighed, tapping her finger on the table as she glanced up at me for support. "What do you think?" she asked uncertainly.

I allowed my eyes to slide shut for a moment, trying to find some source of reasoning and clarity within all my intense emotions. It was risky, and we were working off practically nothing. But this was _Ezra_ we were talking about. And I knew that if it were me in his position, he would have done _anything_ to get me back. So, it was only fair I returned the favour.

I opened my eyes and stared at Hera with a stern gaze. "I think they're right."

A spark seemed to ignite in Hera's stagnant emerald eyes, and she smiled a weak, genuine smile. "I agree," she spoke. Turning to Ephraim, she explained "We'll need more information though. Maybe if we can find out where Night Runner is taking him, then we can step in when he goes to hand over Ezra."

The man didn't reply at first. He dragged his hands down his face and inhaled sharply, glancing up at Hera with red, tired eyes and replying "Y-Yeah. I'll get Nora and Jai on that straight away." Ephraim glanced over his shoulder and nodded at mother and son who stood in the doorway, causing them to turn around and disappear into the hall.

"I'll go get ready for a f-f-fight," Ace said with a grin as he went and followed after the other two.

"We should probably get ready too," Sabine suggested. "I get the feeling it's going to be harder than smashing bucket heads."

"Pfft. Ya think?" Zeb scoffed lightly.

"Okay. Sabine, Chop, maybe you can also help Jai and Nora find some leads, while Zeb can go run a diagnostic on the Phantom," Hera ordered as she stood up.

"And what am _I_ doing exactly?" I asked sarcastically.

Hera arched a brow, as if daring me to make one more snarky comment. " _You_ won't be doing anything," she stated firmly. "You are in no condition to fight anyone, let alone run a rescue mission."

"What?! But he's _my_ padawan!" I exclaimed furiously, pushing myself from off the doorframe.

"I wouldn't care if you were his father, you're _still_ not going," Hera said, shooting an apologetic glance at Ephraim when she took her statement into consideration.

Ephraim seemed confused at the exchange, resting his chin atop his fists calmly. "May I ask why he's not allowed to go exactly?" he stepped in.

We shifted our gazes to the man, and Hera explained "Kanan was severely injured by an inquisitor, and Ezra's been giving him force-healing sessions for the past week. But Kanan is still too unstable to fight right now."

I scowled, objecting "I can handle myself."

"And I don't doubt that hun," Hera cooed, her crystal eyes fixing on me again. "But unless you're in top condition, you're not going."

She gave me her famous _'don't-you-dare-argue-with-me'_ glare which immediately made me bite my words. I folded my arms heavily and leant against the wall, my brows furrowing. The silence seemed to drawl on for a minute or two as I ground the heel of my boot in the floor, until Ephraim suddenly suggested "I could heal him."

All attention was suddenly on the male, and Hera stuttered "Excuse me?"

"I'm the one that taught Ezra how to force heal, so I can heal Kanan enough that he'll be ready to fight," Ephraim said while getting to his feet. "Of course, if _you're_ okay with that, captain Hera."

I shifted my gaze to the Twi'lek and prayed that she would agree, even if I myself weren't too impressed with the idea. Hera sceptically weighed up the outcomes, before sighing in defeat and stating "Fine. If you can bring Kanan to a level that he's fit enough to fight, then I won't get in the way."

Ephraim shakily rose to his feet and gave a short bow of gratitude as Hera headed for the door. As she strode by me she asked "And, Kanan?"

"Yeah?"

"Be nice," she spoke softly, a warm smile leaking onto her lips. "He's the only way we'll get Ezra back, so try not to bicker."

I arched a brow inquisitively, replying "Now, when have I ever bickered?"

She gave me a sharp glare, before smiling and exiting the common room swiftly. Once the door had slid shut, I shifted my attention back to Ephraim. I realised he had seated himself on the stool again and pressed a hand over his eyes, shudders running up his back in rhythmic patterns. My brows furrowing, I stepped forward and pried "Why are you helping me?"

Ephraim glanced up, his blue eyes murky and clouded. "Well Ezra of course. Why else would I-"

"No," I cut him off as I shook my head. "I mean why are you helping _me_ specifically. From what I've heard, you should be qualified enough to fight Night Runner on your own."

Ephraim blinked sluggishly, his breathing ragged. "You have to remember I'm not in peak shape Kanan," he replied hesitantly. "I wouldn't last 5 seconds in my current state."

"Then why are you willing to work with us?" I quizzed harshly. "You said you have other sources. I'm surprised you didn't go try and find him yourself."

Blue orbs narrowed, and Ephraim threaded his hands together placidly. "Why? So I could take Ezra with me instead of you?" he said, as if reading my inner thoughts.

I froze. "N-No," I defended, my voice wavering slightly.

Ephraim sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "You honestly think I would do that again? You honestly think I would _purposefully_ tear everyone apart, right after Ezra pieced us all together?" he growled. " _I_ messed up. Okay? I admit it. Blame me for all your troubles, whatever, but stop thinking I'm the monster that's out for your padawan!"

"I never said that," I snapped.

Ephraim barked "You didn't have to!"

A tense silence drawled for a few moments, until his expression hardened and he explained fiercely "Ezra wants the master who was always there… He doesn't want the Dad who couldn't protect him. Who tore him from a family he'd grown to love. Who was unable to teach him the same way Kanan could!" His voice faded into silence, and his eyes became hollow. "Ezra… _always_ was thinking about you. No matter how hard I tried, you were always the first person he called out for…"

Ephraim glared at me with tearful, narrowed orbs, his voice hitching as he growled "Do you have any idea what it's like to have a son who yells out _'Master!'_ instead of _'Daddy!'_? Would you believe me if I said I _envied_ the bond you had formed with Ezra?"

"I tried so hard to make a connection _nearly_ as strong as that, but you were always better!" he grunted, staring at the floor to direct all his hatred to. "You were _always_ better than me…"

I stared at him with wide eyes, my anger and my distrust suddenly fading. I hadn't ever considered how Ephraim was effected by this ordeal. All I could think about was how it affected us, and _our_ crew. Not once did I wonder what it was like for the other side. And if the Cronix Squadron had grown as attached to Ezra as we had, then letting him go would have been just as unbearable as when he left us.

Realisation dawning on me, my expression softened as I stepped forward cautiously. I lowered myself onto the chair beside the male, only to notice the faint sobs he muffled into his hands. It, in many ways, reminded me of myself. The times I used to sit in my room, just staring at Ezra's helmet and praying to see his face again. And as I watched Ephraim, it was like staring into a mirror.

"I didn't know that," I murmured softly, adverting my gaze. "I guess I never… I never really thought about what you must be going through."

Ephraim took long, stabilising breaths until his voice was even and his posture returned back to its stoic form. He didn't look at me. He just stared at the far wall, mind vacant. "We had a connection… but it wasn't anything like yours," he rasped. "And I've been taking this time while he's been with you, to try and _accept_ that Ezra would never look up to me the way he looks up to you…"

Glancing over his shoulder, he said "You should be glad. You and Ezra had an instant spark. Me… it was like a trying to light a fire with damp wood. And when we did connect, it took months just to become a stable bond."

My brows creased, and I stared at the floor with a penetrating gaze. "I… I was surprised when I learnt how much you had taught Ezra," I started meekly. "He seemed to have such more knowledge of the force, and he knew abilities that I would never have been able to teach." Smirking a little, I glanced over at the male and added "Sometimes I questioned whether he had a stronger bond with you, not me. I guess…" I hesitated for a moment, the pieces suddenly clicking together, before I finished softly "I guess in Ezra's eyes, he never needed a favourite… it was always just… _us_ …"

The creases softened from his face as Ephraim asked curiously "So we've just been looking in too deep?"

I raised my shoulders in a half-hearted shrug, replying "That seems to be the way with Ezra. Simple yet complex at the same time."

Ephraim smiled weakly, his expression brightening slightly. "I'm with you on that," he chuckled. I flinched when he placed his hand on my shoulder, but relaxed once I realised the touch was not hostile. Ephraim noticed my behaviour and went to pull away, until I raised my own hand and placed it on his shoulder to show I was okay with the contact. I returned the smile and said "Ezra was right. We do have a lot in common."

"Hm. Ezra has a talent for bringing people together," Ephraim mused. "Somehow, he turned my professional squad into a cohesive family. Work that one out."

I laughed. "He has a way about him, that's for sure." We both smiled at that, a new layer of understanding and sympathy settling between the two of us.

Suddenly, there was a jolt in my shoulder and a bright glow under Ephraim's hand. "What the-?!"

"Whoa! Sorry!" Ephraim exclaimed, clutching his hand to his chest quickly.

The tingling sensation receded, and in its place rose a cool sensation of relief where his hand had once been. Blinking rapidly, I pushed the side of my shirt down so I could see my shoulder. I gasped when I realised that the deep cut that once lay in my flesh had healed over, a faint scar resting where the wound once did. "H-How'd you…T-That was…" I stuttered in shock. Glancing up at the male, I asked in awe "How did you do that?"

Ephraim blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Sometimes when I'm relaxed my force healing sets off without warning."

"What, so you do that to everyone?" I quizzed.

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair bashfully. "Only the people I trust."

* * *

 ** _Super Bomb #2:_**

 _Remember Me_

 _The Light in the Dark_

 _Lost Chapters_

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 ** _To Mend the Bond_**


	10. Breaking the Bond

**Whoop, whoop! I'm back!**

 **For my lovely (and oh so patient) readers today, I present:**

 ** _'_** ** _To Mend the Bond'_**

 **Now, take a seat, because you're going to need it once you read this one! I will say a warning right now for TRIGGERS (or whatever they're called). Blood, torture, electrocution etc. If you can't take that sort of thing I recommend just skipping down to the Kanan POV, just assuming that Ezra got pretty badly beaten up. Like…** ** _really_** **badly.**

 **But besides that you're good to go! Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you thought in the reviews! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Kanan _please_ ," I hissed through my teeth, pressing my cheek against the cold metal floor. "H-Hear… me…"

I reached out desperately through the force, but my energy was fading, my body weak. All I could feel were the throbs and aches resonating throughout my muscles. The cuts that lay deep in my flesh. The pounding, nauseous feeling in my head. The blood that had hours ago dried against my pale, tan skin, and the new wounds that continued to leak a steady trickle down my neck and face.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I laid curled in a ball in the corner of my cell. The cool, stagnant air sent a shiver up my spine, and a small yellow light illuminated the cramped space ever so slightly.

Opening my eyes just a crack, I glanced around with blurry vision at my surroundings. It was perhaps my eighth feeble attempt to search for an escape, some kind of weakness in this metal box I sat trapped in. But from corner to corner, edge to edge, the cell was sealed shut. And with a vent non-existent, the only way in or out of this place was the door directly across the room.

But I winced at the sheer thought of escaping through that way.

My gaze flickered to the crimson red streaks that now painted my cell in clusters and splatters, painted along the floor, against the walls, and dripping down the stairs as if it were paint in some kind of abstract masterpiece. It held a rich metallic stench that made my stomach churn, and every time I saw the horrific markings all I could hear was my own screams from a mistake I never should have made.

I had tried the door once already…

But there's a good reason why I hadn't attempted again.

About two hours ago, I had tried to bolt away when Night Runner, the man in the mask, came in for my third round of interrogation. I made it three steps into the hall, caught one breath of fresh air, and then got swiftly stunned by the guard's electric rods and thrown back in to the cell.

Grunting, I clamped my hand over the deep gouge in my thigh.

I often questioned to myself if, just maybe, he would have gone easier on me if I hadn't resisted. Would my punishment have been as brutal if I hadn't disobeyed? Would my blood be smeared against my prison, trailing down the stairs, soaking into my clothes if I had stayed quiet? Would strong, brave Ezra Bridger be sobbing like a child in the corner of the dark room, calling out for a master or a father that would never show up?

I shuddered, wrapping my arms tightly around my chest as the chill of the cell gnawed at my bones. My eyelids felt heavy and my body was utterly exhausted. But as much as I wanted to sleep, regain a shred of energy, it was almost a guarantee that Night Runner would come in for my next round of _'discipline'_. I had been catching a few winks when he came in for our first little chat, greeting me with a lax attitude as his guards electrocuted me in vigorous spurts of torture.

I hadn't been daring enough to close my eyes since.

Right now I just stared blankly at the door as the pain continued to ripple, my mind slurring as memories of the crew and squad… of my _family_ began to kindle. Sabine's vibrant face. Jai's lopsided grin. Chopper's gleeful snicker. Zeb's gruff chuckle. Ace's joyful hiss. Nora's caring smile. Hera's loving face… Dad's comforting hug… Kanan's familiar presence…

" _Kanan_ …" I whimpered, my voice faint and hoarse. " _Dad_ …"

Tears burnt my eyes as I began to cry, the uncontrollable weeping causing my lungs to tense painfully. "P-Please…" I sobbed aloud. " _Make it stop…._ "

Suddenly, the door slid open and a wave of bleached light flooded into the cell. I squinted, my body going rigid as a dark silhouette stepped into the doorway. I could recognise those six pointy horns even from here, instinctively pushing myself backwards and up against the metal wall. A fiery jolt spiked throughout my nerves as the wounded flesh made contact with the steel. But biting my tongue to keep from yelping, I continued to press my back to the wall despite the pain.

Night Runner stepped down the stairs with his hands held casually behind his back, seemingly not bothered by the dried blood he strolled over. He released a sick chuckle and spoke "Bridger. You're looking more pale than usual."

I inhaled sharply so not to snark back. It wasn't worth the bashing that followed.

"I just thought I'd let you know that we're almost at our destination," he spoke in a more solemn tone as he stalked forward imposingly. He halted and glanced down at me from above, and slowly, I rose my gaze to meet his. The visor covered the stranger's face, but the midnight black armour glinted in the light, throwing knives of varying size hanging off his belt.

My vision strained slightly as the image began to waver, darkness eating at the corners of my sight. Night Runner gracefully lowered himself so he was bending down, yet still high enough that he asserted power and dominance. He tilted his head slightly and rested his arms on his knees with a sigh. "A shame you have to go so soon," he teased. "We've been having fun, don't you think?"

I bared my teeth and spat "You're _sick_."

He laughed at this comment and reached his hand out. I winced and twisted away, awaiting a new wound to be added to my long list of injuries. But it never came.

Instead, he used his gloved hand to grasp onto my chin and tilt my face upward, forcing me to stare up at my captor. He watched me with a piercing gaze, glancing over me carefully as he murmured "Such a young thing, aren't you?"

I wheezed uncomfortably while shifting my weight slightly. "Too young to understand this galaxy," he said with a genuinely sympathetic tone. Or maybe he was just that great of a liar, I couldn't tell. "You know, I'm really doing you a favour," he added.

My eyes narrowed. "And how's that?" I grunted.

Night Runner pulled a knife out with his spare hand and twirled it on his finger with ease, the sharp edge catching a bright reflection as it spun. My eyes widened at the sight, and I instantly felt my body recoil, my mouth going dry. I knew I had stepped out of line with my retorts, but my only hope was that the punishment wouldn't be as harsh this time around.

As if sensing my fear, Night Runner chuckled. He grasped onto the blade tightly and brought it down close to my face, only mere inches from the tip of my nose. I could feel a cold sweat trailing down my neck as I stared at the pointed end of the knife with a shudder. I would have pulled away if I could have, but the male held his grip firm on my chin as he watched me with amusement. Slowly, he glided his hand to the right, the blade hovering just above my flesh. When he finally reached my left cheek, he lowered the icy metal onto my skin, causing my muscles to shudder in both fear and anticipation.

"This blade," Night Runner spoke softly, his voice gentle and subdued. "This blade made you bleed…"

"My fist made you cry."

"Those rods made you scream."

"And now, my voice makes you _cower_."

"All ingredients for breaking someone," he stated firmly. "And do you know what happens to someone who is broken, child?"

My lips pulled into a thin line and tears blurred my vision. "What…?" I asked quietly, the blade still pressed into my cheek.

"They don't _feel_ anything," he stated firmly, releasing his grip on my chin and finally pulling the knife away. "No more pain. No more emotion. No one will ever hurt you, or manipulate you, or treat you like dirt ever again. You'll be _invincible_."

He glanced down at me and asked in a caring, hollow tone "Isn't that what you want Bridger? I can make it so you never feel this emptiness again."

I laid my head back against the floor and rasped "Is that… what happened… to you?"

He suddenly froze, but I pried "You broke yourself… so you didn't feel… didn't _care_ …"

"But at what… cost?" I panted, my voice croaking. "Your conscience…? Your soul…? Your _sister_ …?"

Night Runner suddenly snapped, lunging forward with a ferocious roar as he grasped onto my throat and heaved me into the air. "Shut up you insolent fool!" he barked, his tough hands constricting my airways.

I gasped for oxygen while clawing weakly at his hands, the man rising to his full height and dragging me along with him until I was suspended in the air. "Will you never learn," Night Runner seethed as he slammed me against the wall with a triumphant bang. "Even while aware of the outcome you continue to test fate! Are all rebels so foolhardy?!"

I groaned, my head spinning slightly, but still managing to crack a smirk as I replied "Only… the good ones…"

The male growled, his patience obviously wearing thin as he snarled "Only an idiot would still fight after everything I have, and _will_ put you through."

"Why?" I snarked back while beginning to feel lightheaded again. "Because… I made you… _feel_? Or because… I stripped you… of your… _pride_ …"

I had obviously hit a nerve as I felt his grip slacken from shock, but my victory was short lived when he yelled in furry and threw me into the middle of the room. My mind was unable to catch up with my body as I tumbled onto the hard metal floor, grinding my palms into the smooth surface as I tried to balance myself again.

But Night Runner wasn't finished, kicking me in the side which caused me to roll onto my back. There, he leapt on top of me and dug his knee into my stomach, knocking the wind out of my system and pinning me to the floor. He lunged one hand forward, grasping onto my neck as the other pulled out the knife and held it in my view. "I will show you stripping someone of their pride!" he scowled, his grip tightening around my throat.

I squirmed desperately but he had me stuck to the floor, his knee holding me down while his free hand restrained any movement of my head. When he moved the blade to the side of my face, I bit my lip and waited for him to take a swipe for my cheek. But instead I heard something far worse.

It was the sound of metal slicing hair.

My eyes shot open, and I stared up at Night Runner in shock as the fight suddenly left my system. The fury had all but disappeared from his presence, but I could hear his ragged panting under the mask as the tension in his muscles unravelled. The two of us just stared at each other in complete silence.

Until, slowly, he raised his hand away from my face, bringing the small braid that was now entwined between his fingers into view.

I gasped at the sight of my padawan braid, no longer attached, but _separated_ from me.

Everything is represented. My rank. My master. My _family_.

Gone.

Cut off in one swift blow.

"No…" I whispered, tears welling in my eyes.

"Oh yes," he spoke with sick glee, satisfaction settling in his gaze. "A padawan braid. The symbol of an apprentice when he or she is lucky enough to be picked by a Jedi master, correct?"

I could feel sobs getting caught in my throat as I watched him toy with the small piece of hair, wanting desperately to reach out and snatch it but with no more energy remaining. "They say a master used to cut off the braid when their student reached knighthood," he added fondly. "Does that sound about right Bridger?"

The tears finally slipped out, and muffled sobs began jerking my throat. Night Runner lessened the pressure on my stomach and chest, seemingly pleased with this new form of torture he had created. I cried freely, not even bothering to cover my face with my hands as I wept. The tears just fell over my cheeks and onto the floor as my chest ached with every sob.

What would Kanan think if he saw me like this? Useless? Weak? Unworthy to be his padawan?

He had said to me that if I ever doubted that I wasn't one of the crew, then all I had to do was touch my braid. Remember that I _was_ his student and always would be…

But, now it was gone.

I couldn't touch it and be certain it was true, because like the braid was now cut from me, the crew and I were separated by the huge expanse of space.

Realisation dawned on me that the crew wouldn't be coming. It's like for however long I had been captured I still maintained this silent _hope_ they would save me. Protect me. Wrap me in their arms and tell me everything would be okay.

But as I stared at my padawan braid and everything it represented dangling from the grasp of this monster, blurring through a haze of hot tears, I came to accept reality.

They weren't coming…

And _I_ was on my death sentence.

"Don't worry young one," Night Runner soothed as he raised the braid to the light fondly. "This will still make a fine addition to my collection."

I had no more energy left to fight back. Not like I'd _win_ anyways. But if these really were my final hours, then damn I wasn't going to die with all these regrets, these memories, these feelings still on my chest in the afterlife!

"Kanan! I'm… s-sorry!" I screamed through my sobs. "I'm… s-so… _sorry_!"

Night Runner rose to his feet gracefully as he clipped the braid to his belt, watching the sobbing mess on the floor as I continued to voice my mind. "For-giv… me!" I howled. "I… was-n't s-stro-ng… enough!"

My captor nudged me with his boot slightly as he commented with a snicker "Don't worry padawan. If the Empire comes calling, you and your master may be reunited after all."

Hot tears consumed my eyes and I curled up onto my side. "D-Da-ad," I called out through my weeps. "Protect… m-my… fam-i-ly…! Protect them!"

Suddenly, the ship jolted slightly as vibrations rattled my already pounding skull. Night Runner glanced at the door, then back at me as two new figures stepped into the cell. "Do not worry," he murmured, his voice more gentle then his appearance. "I will ease your pain."

The sound of electricity ruptured from beside me as I caught a single glimpse of the guards before they brought their staffs down in a blur of yellow…

Then everything was black, and _cold_ …

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

"Okay, is everyone clear on the plan?" I asked over the com as I steered the Phantom towards the planet's surface.

"Yep. Nora and Chopper will create a distraction with the Cronix while Zeb and I go blow up the Bounty hunter's ships, Jai and Ace on the Empire's," Sabine spoke confidently. "We'll meet up again in hangar twelve, where if everything goes to plan, you, Kanan and Ephraim will have Ezra by the time you get to us."

I nodded sharply, replying "Good job Sabine. Keep your coms live. We won't have much time when we get to the surface."

"Got it Hera," she spoke. There was a moment of hesitation, until she added "And good luck…"

I smiled lightly, saying "To you too."

With that the line went silent, and the Phantom's atmosphere became tense and stagnant. I switched the ship to auto pilot and swivelled in my chair, gazing at the two males who sat rigid in the back seats. Kanan had his back pressed to the wall, his head tilted upright slightly with his arms folded heavily over his chest. But even from here I could see the sweat that sparkled his tanned skin, and how his lips were pulled into a thin line as his brow creased in an uncomfortable frown.

Ephraim sat across from Kanan on the other side of the Phantom, his hands clawing at his face as his body shuddered every now and again. His teeth were bared and his expression was contorted into a painful scowl.

My heart melted at the sight of the two.

It had been agonising to watch their pain increase as the seconds, the minutes, the _hours_ ticked by. Ephraim had grown impatient, angry, but down-right exhausted as he battled with the torture he wasn't even experiencing, while Kanan was beginning to feel the same symptoms of his counterpart.

As much as neither of them were in no condition to fight, they were too stubborn and focused to back out now. It would be a waste of energy to try and convince them out of it.

But I watched on curiously as Kanan leant forward and rested his hand on Ephraim's shoulder, his eyes still clenched shut. At his touch, the older male released a strained sigh, tinged with sorrow and a deep seeded pain. Ephraim placed his hand on Kanan's knee, he too not even needing to open his eyes as he did so. Kanan's expression soften slightly and I saw his shoulders slump in relief.

I tilted my head slightly, but as quickly as the moment had come, they pulled away and settled back into their original positions.

Standing up, I walked over towards the eldest Jedi and bent down next to him. He didn't react to my presence. Expression softening, I placed my hand gently on his arm and spoke "Thank you so much for your help Ephraim. We couldn't have done this without you and your squad."

His empty blue eyes fluttered open in a daze, and as he slowly pulled his hands away from his face I noticed the thick, damp trails that ran down his cheeks. "I-It's no problem… really," he sighed, his voice faint. "We c-couldn't have… done it without _you_ …"

I smiled lightly, my expression sympathetic. "We'll be on the surface soon," I explained softly. "Are you sure you guys are up to this? We can figure something else out if you-"

"No," Ephraim cut me off, before groaning and pressing his hand to his forehead. "W-We'll be f-fine… just get us to Ezra… and we can do the rest… R-Right Kanan?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see that Kanan was grinding his teeth in discomfort, deep creases forming in his brows. "Mm hm," he grunted to signify his agreement. It was obvious he was going through Ezra's pain too.

I was about to go to my partner's side and comfort him instead, but suddenly, the two went completely still, their eyes shooting open in shock. Kanan gasped sharply, and Ephraim went as straight as a board. " _Ephraim_ ," Kanan whispered as his eyes went ghostly and vacant.

"I know," Ephraim murmured, tears still falling down his cheeks despite the fact he seemed to be staring into another dimension. "Something's happening…"

My gaze flickered between the two as an unsettling feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. Something was about to go wrong. Horribly, _horribly_ wrong.

A minute or two passed, and nothing changed besides Ephraim wincing and clamping his hand against his left cheek. But I continued to watch on with concern for the two males as they remained frozen, as still as statues.

Until all of a sudden, both of them yelped as they slammed themselves into the walls with a force I couldn't see. Ephraim clawed at the air around his throat, rasping "E-Ez…ra!" I watched with wide, horrified eyes, but not a few moments later, Kanan collapsed onto the floor and gasped for air that never seemed to come.

"Kanan! Ephraim!" I exclaimed in distress as I jumped to my feet, ready to step in.

But I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure how to help.

I ran to Kanan's side and bent down next to him, caressing his face between the palms of my hands. "Hun, talk to me!" I pleaded. He was shaking violently, his eyes vacant. "Come on, snap out of it!"

"I-I see… him," Ephraim stuttered. "S-Son!"

Suddenly he snapped back to reality, clawing at his chest as he gasped desperately for air. He panted heavily for a few moments until his senses kicked back in, pulling at his hair in sheer frustration and roaring "No! No! No! I saw him! H-He was right there!"

His head snapped in our direction as I soothed silent words to my partner, trying to bring him out of whatever nightmare he was experiencing. "Love, hear me, come back to me," I whispered nervously, running my fingers through his loose hair as he shivered. "It's not real, you have to come back to us."

"H-Hera," Ephraim wheezed, sliding down beside me. "He can't h-hear you… he can only hear Ezra…"

"What's happening to him?!" I demanded in fear.

"His connection with Ezra, it's dragging his subconscious to him," he breathed shakily, his posture weary. "Night Runner's doing something, to Ezra… I didn't have the strength to stay with him… and now I can't feel him at all…"

"E-Ezra," Kanan called softly in his trance.

Tears began pooling in the corners of his blank, teal eyes. "N-No… S-Stay with, m-e," he rasped. "Stay s-strong I-"

The shuddering seized, his body stilled.

 _"_ _Ezra_ ," Kanan whimpered softly.

The fog slowly cleared from Kanan's teal eyes as he practically collapsed, slumping against me as he was drained of all energy. I pulled him to my chest and laid his head against my shoulder, using my hand to reassuringly stroke his face as he teetered on the edge of unconsciousness. "Love, can you hear me?" I soothed. "It's okay. We've got you. You're safe."

The Jedi's breathing was ragged, and though his eyes were half shut, water still slid down his face in thin trails.

"I… I saw… him," he wheezed, his voice barely audible.

Ephraim sprung up, asking "What did you see Kanan? What did Night Runner do to our Ezra?!"

Kanan swallowed deeply, clenching his teeth together as he mustered all his strength to collect his words. But when he spoke his voice hitched and his breath caught, before finally pushing out the answer that shattered everyone…

"He _broke him_ …"

* * *

 **Super Bomb #3**

 _The Light in the Dark_

 _Remember Me_

 _Lost Chapters_

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 ** _To Mend the Bond_**

 _Beasts of Legend_

 _Family Ties_


	11. Deal with the Devil

**The time has come to save Ezra!**

 **But will they make it in time?**

 **Will they succeed?**

 **Am I going to leave you on another cliff hanger?!**

 **Probably. ;D**

 **Anyways, thanks for all your support on this story guys, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Hopefully you've been enjoying the Super Bomb so far, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Kanan careful!" Ephraim hushed, grabbing my collar as I almost lost balance on the thin pole.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered, feeling a bit light-headed. He pulled me back till I was stable and rested his hand on my shoulder patiently, giving me a moment to collect myself. I took a deep breath, trying to focus on the task at hand.

Ephraim and I were travelling along the pipelines of the Space Port, giving us an aerial view of the ground without being easily spotted. Sabine had suggested it as it would mean we could slip by the Imperial defence without any trouble. Jai and Ace had already informed us that the Empire had arrived, and as we headed for the meeting place, Sabine would warn us when the bounty hunters got here. Then we'd swoop in and grab Ezra once everyone started their distractions.

I tried not to think about what condition we'd find the boy in. Ever since that final blow in the Phantom I couldn't sense him anymore, and I got a feeling Ephraim couldn't either. The place where a fierce and strong presence should be was absent, the force stilled. Ezra's light… had been _extinguished_.

Whether that was just to us, or for real, I couldn't tell.

I released a strained sigh and nodded at Ephraim, signalling for him to continue forward. He turned around and started off again, using the maze of pipes we crawled along to keep his balance. I followed in suit and kept my hand readily on my blaster, just in case we ran into trouble.

After about five minutes, we came to an intersection below, where four corridors met in a large clearing. Ephraim nudged my shoulder as we shifted to get a clear view of below, but I had already seen who stood on the ground underneath us. A female in pitch black armour and a concealing mask waited with four trooper escorts, the metal of her lightsaber catch the artificial light.

" _Seventh Sister_ ," I whispered, clutching onto my shoulder with a quivering hand.

I remembered what she did to me last time. She carved me up, left me injured for weeks, and only now when I was just starting to recover would I have to face her again.

A shiver ran down my spine, and in realising this Ephraim placed his hand reassuringly on my arm. I glanced over at him as he murmured with confidence "You've got me now… We'll do this. _Together_."

Taking comfort from his now friendly presence, I nodded sharply and turned back to the scene below. But my attention was suddenly caught when a new figure stepped into view.

He was tall and bulky, with reptilian skin and shark-like teeth. His pale, milky eyes were fixed on the Seventh Sister as he approached casually, said Inquisitor twisted around and scowling "It's about time you got here."

"I will arrive when I please," he spoke, his voice having a slight hiss to it.

The Seventh Sister didn't seem impressed, waving her hand around dismissively as she spat "You're lucky the bounty hunters haven't arrived yet. They're just as slow as _you_."

"And yet, they caught the boy, when you could not," the male remarked as he took his place beside her.

She growled in frustration, defending fiercely "I could've caught him if I really wanted to!"

"And yet, you haven't," he stated sarcastically.

Ephraim leant forward, his eyes narrowed on the newcomer as he whispered softly "Inquisitor."

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"No," he replied, until indicating to an object on the creature's back. "But that looks like a pretty gnarly lightsaber if you ask me."

I noticed the weapon soon after he'd said it, the base large and metal gleaming as I took a shaky breath. "I don't know if I'm up to this," I admitted shamefully. "I can't even face one Inquisitor, let alone two."

"But you won't be fighting them alone this time," Ephraim spoke, his darkened blue eyes watching me sympathetically. "I'll have your back… I promise."

I hesitated at first. It wasn't that long ago when I used to hate the man with every inch of my life. When I used to pin the blame for all of my torment and loss on him, wishing he'd never come into our lives. And yet, within the past 24 hours, we had become friends almost, with Ezra as our common goal and not as our divider. Our bond, if there was such a thing, was still fairly shaky and unrefined. Maybe with more time we'd be able to work out our issues.

But right now I let his words reassure me, mustering all my courage for the events that would soon ensue. We'd fight. And this time, we'd fight as a team.

"Spectre 5 to Spectre 1," Sabine voice suddenly chimed over the com.

I had been sure to turn to volume down, just enough so that those below wouldn't hear as I raised the device to my mouth and whispered "Spectre 1 here. What your status?"

"Night Runner's ship has just docked. Estimated five minutes until he reaches you," she stated.

"Can you see Ezra?" I asked, returning Ephraim's anxious gaze as we awaited an answer.

There was a small, tense pause, before the teen spoke softly "No, not from where I am. Sorry."

I sighed deeply, before replying "It's okay Spectre 5, you handle the ships. We'll take care of Ezra."

"Alright Spectre 1. Awaiting your signal," she spoke, before adding vacantly "And… bring Ezra back… please…"

"No need to worry about that," I assured. "He'll be safe and sound before you know it."

"Good luck guys," Sabine finished off before the com was silenced.

I glanced over at Ephraim as he stared at the two inquisitors with ghostly eyes. "It's almost time," he murmured, his tone darkened. "I… I hope he's alive…"

"Me too," I replied, shifting a little closer to the edge of the pipe to get a better view. "But there's only one way to find out."

And there, the both of us stilled, _waiting_. The next few minutes were excruciatingly long, but neither of us dared move. Didn't even breathe at some points. We just watched. Staring below with unwavering focus. The silence between us was not one of tension, but of unease, and dread for our boy. We knew what was to come would be unpleasant, but still we waited…. Waiting…. Waiting…

And then, the four troopers straightened as the Inquisitors perked up. They stared down one of the corridors intently while Ephraim and I held our breath in anticipation.

A male, adorned in black armour and a horned, polished helmet strolled into view. " _Night Runner_ ," Ephraim growled, his expression immediately twisting into one of rage.

I continued to watch as the man announced clearly "Forgive us for being so late. I hope we didn't keep you waiting."

"Not long enough to make a difference," Seventh muttered, before asking sharply "Do you have the boy?"

At this I sensed the hunter's satisfaction swell. "One Jedi Rebel, as requested," Night Runner laughed, stepping to the side as two guards with electric rods entered the clearing. And in their arms, a limp, bloodied, _Ezra_.

I felt my entire world shatter as I stared at his body in horror, his usual tan skin pale and lifeless as he was dragged across the floor, blood smearing along the metal. He was unconscious, cuts, burns and bruises lacing the skin under his tattered and torn clothes.

Ephraim's face had become petrified in shock as watched his son get shoved onto the cold, hard floor, just in front of the two Inquisitors.

We both stared, frozen in fear as the Seventh Sister bent down beside Ezra and inspected his condition. She tilted his head slightly, the boy unresponsive as she ran her fingers along a deep, fresh wound on his cheek. She hummed in thought, questioning "I assume this is your work?"

"My finest," Night Runner mused.

"Why you little-!" Ephraim snarled, about to jump down with his lightsaber in hand before I caught him by the jacket and restrained him before he could do anything drastic. "Not yet, not yet!" I hissed as I struggled to contain his fury.

"That bastard's going to pay for what he did to my son!" he snapped ferociously, hatred seeded through his tone.

"He will Ephraim! Just wait!" I grunted as the male grew more aggressive, still trying to leap off the pipe and throttle the monster below.

Glancing down at the others, I was relieved to see they hadn't heard Ephraim's little outburst. "Well you certainly live up to your reputation bounty hunter," Seven said as she rose back to her feet, wiping off Ezra's blood as if it were dirt.

"Yes. Feared leader. Infamous crime lord. And now," he chuckled sickly. " _Jedi Slaughterer_."

"I can't take this anymore!" Ephraim growled, pulling out his comlink and ordering "Now! Start your distractions everyone!"

It was too late to stop him, the command had been given. And not a few moments later there were two gigantic explosions at either side of the space port, sending shudders through the remaining corridors.

"What was that?!" Seven barked.

She lifted her wrist-pad and snapped to whoever was over the line "Lieutenant, repeat! What's going on?!"

"Rebels are attacking the ships!" someone yelled in response. "Bombs are going off everywhere! And there's a black ship shooting at our air defence!"

I glanced over at Night Runner as he too was being informed by his men of attacks. He glanced over at the Inquisitors and demanded "We held up our end of the deal! Now pay us!"

The male Inquisitor signalled two of the escort troopers as they ran off the get the reward, dragging four crates of what I assumed were credits over and handing them to the guards. They took it without hesitation as they twisted around and ran down the corridor.

"Wait! That's it?!" Seven barked.

"The deal is complete! He's all yours now!" the hunter's voice echoed off through the corridor.

In my moment of distraction Ephraim squirmed out of my grasp and clutched onto my wrist. With fiery blue eyes and a hardened scowl, he nodded and said "We do this together."

It took me a second to collect my thoughts, before I gripped onto my lightsaber and agreed "No turning back now."

Our signatures synced, we leapt off the overhead pipes and landed just behind the Inquisitors and their escorts. The six Imperials twisted around in utter surprise, before Ephraim and me thrusted our hands into the air, doubling the force of our push as the figures went flying across the clearing. Each one slammed into the thick wall with a satisfying crack, the troopers falling unconscious, and the Inquisitors distraught and confused.

We took this opportunity to scramble to Ezra's side, both of us skidding down beside the injured teen helplessly. His wounds were worse than I could have imagined, and I wondered how he had been able to withstand such an onslaught of beatings as he had.

I was the first to make a move, pressing my two fingers against his neck, which to my dismay, was laced with purple and black bruises in the shape of fingerprints. "Come on Ezra…" I muttered as a cool sweat broke on my neck. "I know you're in there…"

Then I felt it. Faint, unsteady heartbeats.

I sighed a breath of relief, pulling my hand away and saying "He's alive… _barely_."

But when I glanced up at Ephraim I realised his expression was on of great sorrow and guilt. "Oh Ezra," Ephraim wheezed, his voice catching as tears welled in the corners of his eyes.

He was almost reluctantly to touch the boy at first, afraid he'd only worsen his condition, before with wavering hands he pulled Ezra close to his chest. "My little boy," he sobbed, resting his forehead against his son's as he cradled him gently in his arms. "I'm so sorry… I'm _sorry_ I didn't protect you…"

The man kissed Ezra's forehead as his emotions finally flooded out, and he cried inaudibly while whispering reassuring words to his son.

I rested my hand on Ezra's knee and gazed upon him with wide eyes, silence consuming the area around us aside from Ephraim's gentle weeps. He was so cold, and I almost couldn't bear to look upon his battered body. Reaching forward I ran the back of my two fingers against his blood stained cheek, where a deep wound rested deep in his flesh.

"We're here now," I soothed quietly to him, fully knowing he wouldn't hear me. "You're going to be okay now…"

Ephraim slowly collected himself, his sobs morphing into a ragged growl with each exhale. He raised his head, eyes narrowed into slits with his teeth pulled back into a vicious snarl. "Kanan," he spoke, his voice cold and monotone as his grip began to loosen on Ezra's body. "Watch."

"OUT!"

Suddenly his hand was on his lightsaber and he'd shoved the injured teen into my arms. There was the hiss of a lightsaber and a tremendous clash, ducking my head instinctively while wrapping Ezra in my hold. After a moment I dared glance up to see two lightsabers, green jarring against red as Ephraim and the unnamed inquisitor growled at each other.

They pushed against the blades, their muscles shuddering with each second. "That filth is gonna pay for what he did to my _son_ ," the former-Jedi seethed, his fingers tightened around the blade. "But for now… _your_ life will be enough."

"Try me Jedi," the reptilian hissed.

Ephraim roared, shoving against the blades to be freed before slashing relentlessly at the Inquisitor. The creature was forced to move backwards under Ephraim's vicious barrage, the two moving away from me and Ezra in a ferocious battle.

I felt the figure in my arms stir, whipping my head around to face the fragile youth. Ezra coughed weakly, spots of blood lining his lips as he groggily came back to reality. His stagnant eyes were misty and glazed, and gently, I took hold of his icy hand in mine, trying to rub some warmth back into his skin. "Ezra," I whispered, trying to hold back a sob. "Ezra it's me."

He blinked once, his expression ghostly.

But after a long moment, his bloodied fingers curled around my palm.

"Kah…nan?" he slurred with a course voice.

A grin immediately broke out on my face as I answered "Yes! Yes it's me Ezra! I'm here, I'm really here…"

But relief was not what I saw in his face as he bit his chaffed lip and released a ragged sob, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. "D-Don'… let hi-im, g-get me again Kanan…" he pleaded. "D-Don't let him f-find me… I-I beg… you…"

"He won't, he won't Ezra, I promise," I spoke soothingly, giving his hand a brief squeeze as I stared into his fearful blue orbs. My expression softened at the sight of Ezra's vulnerableness, and taking a deep breath, I assured him "He can't hurt you anymore Ezra… we're right here… we're here now."

And then, like a loth-kitten cuddling into the warmth of its mother, Ezra nuzzled into my chest, hiding his black and blue face away as he cried "I d-don' wanna hurt any m-more…"

"I know kid… I know…" I murmured with guilt, not knowing any other way to help ease his pain other than softly stroking his head.

He was shivering under my touch, but whether that was because he was cold, or _afraid_ , I couldn't tell. I just enclosed him in my embrace, holding him tight to my chest as I mumbled words of encouragement to him, reminding him that he was safe, and that I'd protect him…

That I'd always be there…

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

"Okay Zeb, that's all the support ships done," I congratulated my team mate.

"I do love an explosion," the Lasat chuckled as we watched the smoke rise into the Garelian air.

"Don't we all," I smirked. Reaching into my satchel of explosives, I handed Zeb an armful of powerful grenades and instructed "Go plant the rest of these in the rear engine of the main ship and I'll plant this one, ready for Night Runner when he comes back."

I patted the bag with a wink, a deadly, custom mine inside that I'd made _specifically_ for the bounty hunting scum. Zeb immediately got the idea and nodded, before sprinting off to the back of the head-ship while I split off to the entranceway.

When I ran up the open ramp I was welcomed to a large and roomie cargo hold. There was no place to put the trip mine that guaranteed a boom, so I continued further until I could find the appropriate spot. At the end of the bay was a door, leading into a long hallway that eventually broke off into other parts of the ship. I grinned beneath my helmet.

This seemed like the only way into the rest of the ship, meaning Night Runner would have to pass through here at some stage. And once he hit my tripwire, then he, and all his other mindless drones would get the surprise of their life.

I wasted no time once the plan was set, pulling out three sets of laser censors and planting them in three different sections of the hallway. Carefully, I took out my masterpiece and planted it underneath the floor panels, fitting it back in nicely so it was hidden.

Once finished, I stood up and admired my work.

I glanced down the end of the corridor, where from the position the bomb would go off you could just see the far wall, and I was suddenly hit with a new idea.

Swiftly, I raced over to the barren space and pulled out my paint-gun. "A gift from me to you, _Night Runner_ ," I scowled, before proceeding to spray on my famous phoenix symbol. As I worked I could only imagine how his face would look when he saw my art, realisation hitting him the second he goes boom. The thought made me smile in glee.

I was almost finished, about to adjust the right wing, when suddenly I was tackled from the side.

I yelped in distress and lashed out at the figure, punching them square in the jaw. They jolted backwards, allowing me to kick them out from under their legs and proceed to flip the tables, jumping atop of them instead. I used one hand to keep them pinned to the floor while whipping out my gun and aiming it to their forehead.

The figure didn't fight back once they realised they'd been defeated, staring up at me with their masked face.

But my expression twisted into a scowl as my memory rekindled. " _You_ ," I spat, fiddling with the trigger experimentally. "You're Night Runner's pet, aren't you?"

At my comment the girl scowled, replying defiantly "I'm not his _pet_! I'm his sister!"

I scoffed lightly. "Don't act like it…"

"Pfft. What would _you_ know? You're just a terrorist!" she fumed under my hold.

"Oh yeah, and you're just a bounty hunter," I growled.

The girl went rigid, before turning her head away and muttering "I'm not… but I _could be_ …"

Rolling my eyes, I got to my feet, dragging her along with me as I retorted "Look, I'm not interested in any sob story. I've got better things to do."

"Wait!" she spoke, trying to pull away as I cuffed her hands behind her back and began pushing her down the branching corridor, the pistol to her head. "We don't have to be enemies!" she cried pleadingly. "If you help me I'll help you!"

"Oh yeah? And why should I even _consider_ making a trade with you?" I replied sarcastically.

"But I can help you-"

"Sure, sure, pipsqueak," I dismissed her with ease. "You can tell the closet door in just a sec-"

"Listen!" she roared, suddenly jumping away with an unexpected amount of force. She was stronger than first appeared, turning to face me with her now exposed face. Her helmet had slipped off in the escape, her hands still bound together as she panted, glaring at me with pale green eyes. Shoulder-length, golden blonde hair fell down the sides of her pale face, and she flashed her teeth in a menacing growl.

I pulled out my second gun and aimed at the unhinged teen, but she didn't attack like I expected her to. She just stood there. _Staring_.

"I can help," she snarled, her voice course.

"Oh please, enough with the-"

"Shut up and listen to me!" she barked ferociously. "Do you have any idea what he does to us here? What Night Runner did to your _friend_?"

A fire arose in my chest as I replied bitterly "I can guess…"

"Well I don't need to guess!" she snapped, shaking her head and causing her hair to sway hypnotically. She continued on in a pained tone, her voice like venom as she explained "He… my _brother_ is ruthless… to all of us…"

"You were right when you called me his pet," she admitted shamefully. "That's all I am to him. A nuisance, a pest, a _servant_ … and I'm tired off it!"

Slowly, I lowered my guns and continued to listen intently as she added "I'm done following him! I wanna take over the gang, and if I do, I'll certainly treat everyone better than how he does!"

"So what, you want me to help you?" I quipped, unconvinced.

"Yes! The soldiers are only loyal to my brother. If I killed him the others would execute me for treason," she spoke. "But, if he's killed by an outsider, I can take over his place, and everyone would follow _me_ instead!"

"Oh yeah? And what do I get out of it?" I quizzed suspiciously.

A grin slithering onto her pale lips, she breathed "If you kill him, me and the gang will never chase after you and your rebel friends again."

"Who's to say I can't kill all of you now and save that problem myself?" I tested.

"Because," she growled throatily. "No matter how many times you kill our leader, there'll be a new one that comes in. One that will _gladly_ come back for your precious Jedi with what the Empire are offering. _But_. Help me now, get _me_ into power, and I'll never take the job. While ever I rule, your crew will be safe…"

At her words I paused. It did make sense, and if I could guarantee the protection of Ezra, just like he'd done for me, then why wouldn't I?

Glancing up at the girl, I stared deep into her eyes, seeing the shattered soul who laid beneath. Her expression was raw, and from what I could tell, I didn't see a single seed of deceit in her face. Sighing, I holstered my guns and crossed my arms.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

Her face brightened, and she exclaimed in glee "Perfect! All you have to do is shoot him in front of his guards as witnesses. Then you're free to go."

"Wait? So I can't just blow him up?" I questioned.

"No, no. We need witnesses. And if I come over and act like I'm trying to protect him, then I can also lie to the others and say he said to put me in charge. It's flawless!" she announced with pride, jumping from foot to foot in excitement.

I groaned, knowing that if I agreed to this plan I'd have to rip up my masterpiece. But, it was a better plan for the long run. And it would protect Ezra… And that's all that mattered.

Reaching for my com, I spoke "Spectre Four, new plan. Take out all the bombs, our new target is Night Runner."

"What? But what about this ship?" he asked uncertainly.

"Leave it. Go take those bombs and help Jai and Ace with the Empire," I ordered. "I'm going for Night Runner."

"Alright," he grumbled. "What's with the change in plan?"

"I've made a deal," I replied while walking to behind the girl and shooting at her binders, allowing them to fall off her wrists. She stared at her hands in awe, before turning to me and grinning deviously.

"With who?" Zeb asked.

I tilted my head slightly at the teen, before she offered her hand and introduced "Bell. My name's Bell."

I gazed at her offer questionably at first, before taking her hand and shaking it fiercely.

"Bell," I answered into the com. "My temporary partner in crime."

* * *

 **Super Bomb #4**

 _The Light in the Dark_

 _Remember Me_

 _Lost Chapters_

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 ** _To Mend the Bond_**

 _Beasts of Legend_

 _Family Ties_


End file.
